Total Phantom Island
by WolvesAngelz
Summary: A Danny PhantomX Total Drama Island crossover. 22 characters from DP will have to spend eight weeks at a cruddy summer camp.
1. The Host

Total Phantom Island

Hello I'm back and I remade this story. Sorry to all my readers in the past. I know most of you have forgotten me. The only excuse I can offer is that in November 2008 I got introduced to a site called Gaia and well you could say I got obsessed with it. So obsessed that I almost completely forgotten about my stories. Well,now I'm back and ready to continue my stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Total Drama Island. If I did do you think I would typing this story. The only thing I own are my host Sakura and Jade the Chef/crash dummy according to Sakura.

"Hey!"shouted Jade.

Warning this fanfic is rated T for language and cartoon violence. Please don't try any of these stunts at home without a box of Fruit Loops, a thermos and a ghost portal.

* * *

You turn on your television to watch your favorite show, when the screen goes all static and a new show appears. It appears to be on a large island. You stare at the tv wondering what's going on, when a young woman in her 20's appears on a dock with black hair and purple eyes.

"Yo!" she speaks." We're coming at you live at Camp I'mgonnacatchaghost somewhere in Fruitloopia.

"I'm your host Sakura Stars welcoming you to the new reality TV show right now."said Sakura as she walks up the dock the camera following her.

"Here's the deal 21 campers and one dateless bitter fruit loop have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They will compete in outrageous challenges against each other and hopefully try not to kill themselves in the process." she chuckled as she said the last line. The scene changes to a clearing with logs and a stand.

"Over here, we have the Clearing of Misery, misery for them!"she snickered. "Here the campers face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every three days or so, one team will either win a box of Fruit Loops, not complete with a bowl or milk due to budget cuts."she added that look with an innocent look on her face. "In the end only one will be left standing and will be rewarded 6 months of free therapy, and a year supply of Fruit Loops! Again, milk and bowls not included due to budget cuts."

The scene changes back to the dock and we see Sakura smiling at the camera.

"They will have to battle ghosts bugs, dangerous ghost animals, disgusting food from the beyond the beyond."she said spookily at that line. "And let's not forget they have each other. Aww isn't that sweet!"she wiped a fake tear from her eye.

"Every moment will be caught on our super high tech cameras we have all over the island,well not exactly all over."she said with a nervous chuckle. "Who will be the first to need their psychiatrist. Find out right here on Total Phantom Island!"

A horrible and annoying tune begins to play.

Cuts to a commerical.

During commerical break, Sakura wasn't happy with the producers.

"What kind of theme was that!"Sakura yelled at the producers.

"Well..you see budget cuts..and well..."one of the producers muttered.

"It looks like a five year old came up with it!"Sakura continued to yell at them. "My older brother has a better theme than this. Even though the show is on hold for a while."

"But.."one of the producers started to say.

"Augh! Never mind!" Sakura threw up her hands in frustration."Yelling at you guys is ruining my makeup." She stormed off.

* * *

Okay that's the remake to the first chapter! I will post the second chapter soon. Probably today! Sorry for the sucky theme. Please R&R. And to those who didn't know what Sakura meant, The other show is Total Fairy Island, which I will probably get to in the future.


	2. Meet the Campers

Total Phantom Island

Update: Chapters two and three have been combined. I will be going back and editing, combine chapters and etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. Total Drama Island belongs to Canada. Fred FredBurger belongs to Maxwell Atoms.

The only things I own are my ocs.

In my story everyone can see Youngblood.

Warning this fic is rated T for language and cartoon violence. Please don't try any of these stunts at home without a box of Fruit Loops,a thermos and a ghost portal.

* * *

"And welcome back to Total Phantom Island." Sakura said happily."Alright it's time to meet our first 12 campers. We told some that they will be staying at a fancy island resort, others that they would get to destroy Danny Phantom, and one that he would be going to an asylum for fruit loops against his will. Hee Hee! So if they seem a little mad and ready to kill that's probably why. Oh, look here comes our first camper now."

A boat appears and a young ghost girl with braces floats onto the deck.

"Boxlunch how are y..."Sakura started to say when she was interrupted.

"I am Boxlunch, daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunchlady!"screamed Boxlunch

"Okay that's an ewww." said a freaked out Sakura. "Anyway here comes our second contestant now."

Another boat appears. Two guys in white jackets throw our beloved fruit loop onto the deck.

"The fruit loop is secured. Let's go back to headquarters for some cookies." said one of the guys in white. The boat sped off.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a fruit loop."screamed Vlad. "This is a mistake. As soon as I get to a phone I'm calling my lawyers."

"Hello, mister fruit loop." smiled Sakura.

"Not you too. Is this it, they said I would be going to an asylum." Vlad said confused.

"This is it. Welcome to Camp I'mgonnacatchaghost, and we kinda lied about the asylum seeing how it was the only way to get you to come." chuckled Sakura.

"Are you implying that I'm crazy?"questioned Vlad.

"Maybe." chuckled Sakura.

"Wait a minute what to you mean by kinda lied?"questioned Vlad again.

"You sure ask alot of questions. Well you'll find out later."said Sakura with another chuckle. "Hey, here comes Sam."

Another boat appears and a gothic teen walk onto the deck.

"You mean we're staying here?"asked Sam as she looked at the camp.

"No, you and 21 other campers are staying here. I will be staying at my condo with A/C and a hot tub on the other side of the island! said Sakura with an evil smile.

"I don't remember signing up for this." said Sam.

"Actually, you did." said Sakura while holding up a bunch of papers.

Sam grabbed the papers,tore them up and dumped them in the water.

"The great thing about lawyers is they make lots of copies." Sakura holds up more papers.

Sam grabbed those and did a repeat of two minutes ago.

Sakura pulled out more papers. "I can do this all day!"

Sam glared at her.

"Well! It doesn't matter anyway because your boat is leaving." Sakura pointed to the leaving boat.

Sam mumbled something unpleasant under her breath.

Another boat appears and here comes Youngblood.

"Avast ye, ye scallywags!" yelled Youngblood.

"Avast ye,yourself."Sakura replied back.

"No avast ye." Youngblood shot back.

"If I here avast ye one more time..." said Sam as another boat appeared.

"Everybody this is Star." said Sakura.

"Hey." waved Star.

Another boat appears and here comes Paulina.

"Paulina." Sakura said.

"You mean I have to stay here with these losers?"asked Paulina referring to Sam mostly.

Sakura just nodded, while Paulina went to stand next to Star.

Another boat comes in. And who to be on it but...

"Beware! For I am the Box Ghost." he said for the millionth time in a row.

"Oh no." groaned Sam.

"I'm calling my pa, you cannot make me stay here." said Paulina.

Sakura holds up more papers with a smile. Another boat appears and who else was on it but the master of long-winded introductions.

"Behold, I am Technus master of all that is tec..." he started to say.

"Alright! That's enough!" said Sakura dismissing him off.

Suddenly a motorcycle appears and lands into the suitcases causing a pink one to fall into the lake.

"AAAH! My favorite jacket was in there."screamed Paulina.

"Awesome landing Johnny 13." yelled Sakura as Johnny 13 made his way out of the suitcases.

"Thanks" Johnny 13 replied.

"Hello everyone."said a girl that resembled Danny.

"Everyone this is Dani." said Sakura."And contestant number 11 is Danny."

"Hey Sakura."said Danny, then he noticed Vlad. "Hey, what gives? What's the Fruit Loop doing here?"

"I'm not a fruit loop!" screamed Vlad.

"Scream that one more time in my ear and you're going to the asylum early." said Sakura evilly.

"Can't you send him now?" asked Danny.

"I wish."sighed Sakura. "And contestant number 12 is Jazz."

"Hey." said Jazz as she ran up to Danny.

"Alright, we met the brain loser,can we get on with the show?"asked Paulina annoyed.

"Talk about shallow." said Sam.

Excuse me?" asked Paulina.

"Nothing, nothing, shallow witch." muttered Sam under her breath.

"Why you little goth geek!" said Paulina.

"Settle down now." ordered Sakura.

Commerical break.

Sam and Paulina were about ready to kill each other when...you guessed it another boat appears carrying Poindexter.

"Hey everybo.." Poindexter started to say when he tripped and fell off the ship's railing.

"Loser." said Paulina as another boat appeared carrying Valerie.

"Hey everybody." waved Valerie.

"Hey Val." said Sakura as she high-fived her. "And here comes Tucker."

"Ladies, the Tuckmiser has arrived."said Tucker. A few minutes later the sky darkened and a portal appeared with Clockwork, who was carrying a thermos.

"Oh no! Don't tell me he's going to be here too!" yelled Danny.

"Okay, I won't tell you." said Sakura.

Clockwork opened the thermos and a vortex shot, the sky grew darker and lightening flashed. After a few moments the vortex died down and their floating in the air was Danny's jerky evil (one of the few best evil villains in the entire show) older self. Dan was about to shoot an ecto-beam at the dock when Sakura intervened.

"Okay! I know you're evil and stuff, and you probably want to destroy a lot of things, but you did sign this contract...yikes!" said Sakura, as she ducked when an ecto-beam was shot at her.

Danny went ghost and flew towards Dan. Dan shot an ecto-beam at Danny who dodged and...

Sakura held up a blow horn and pressed the button. A loud sound filled the air and everyone covered their ears.

"Look, I know you guys have issues and evil plans." said Sakura. "But this is a tv show and can you at least refrain yourselves for five minutes so we can continue on with the show."

"Dan I will cut you a deal." said Sakura. "If you particapate in this show, we will let you cause mayhem and whatnot to a minimum of course. Or we will just shove you back into the thermos."

"Are you crazy!" yelled Danny.

"Alright." said Dan, who grinned evilly at Danny. Suddenly the sky brighten for some unknown reason. Another boat appears and on it was Skulker, who had a laser canon pointed at Danny.

"No laser canons at camp." ordered Sakura, like a boot camp director.

"You were saying." threatened Skulker as he pointed the laser canon this time on Sakura.

"I said no laser canons at camp."repeated Sakura. "You signed these contracts(she held up the papers) as well as several other people and ghosts signed, clearly saying no hunting or putting any species in cages, no hunting a certain halfa, no mounting his head on your wall as you always say, no revenge plotting though as long as it's legal..."

"Dang."muttered Vlad as he snapped his fingers.

"No destroying the camp under any circumstances, and so on and so on. Is that clear." finished Sakura.

Skulker blasted his canon at the papers with a smile.

"I said this before and I'll say it again, the great thing about lawyers is they make lots of copies." smiled Sakura as she held up more papers. " Oh yeah, before I forget who ever violates this contract will have to spend one month with Klemper or Fred FredBurger."

"Who's Fred FredBurger? asked Vlad.

"You really need to stop asking questions, but we will show you." said Sakura.

Screen switches to The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.

Fred FredBurger appears on screen.

"Hey everybody, I like nachos especially with cheese. I can spell my name F-R-E-D F-R-E-D-B-U-R-G-E-R. Fred FredBurger Yes! Hey want to go get some frozen yogurt."

Suddenly a vampire appears.

"How many times do I have to tell you. This is my house!" screamed the vampire.

"Yes!"said Fred FredBurger.

Screen switches back.

Practically everybody was freaked out.

"Okay, will everyone obey the rules?" asked Sakura.

Everybody nodded as they were to freaked out to say anything. As well as the rest of the campers who just arrived while this was going on, Kwan, Dash, Kitty, Ember and Jack Fenton.

"Vladdie my man, what are you doing here?" asked Jack as he gave Vlad a bone crushing hug.

"Right now I'm being crushed by a big ape."growled Vlad.

"Really! If it's a ghost ape I'll send that hairy beast to the ghost zone."said Jack.

"Of course you will." Vlad said sarcastically. "That's it! I'm calling my private jet and getting out of here."

Sakura holds up the papers once more.

Vlad tried calling on his cellphone but to no avail. "Hey what gives."

"You signed the contract remembered. And cellphones kinda don't work on this island except for mine."

"Why does yours work then?" growled Vlad.

"Well it's pretty obvious fruit loop, I'm a TV show host."said Sakura as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But that still doesn't explain why mine doesn't..." Vlad started to say.

"Stop asking questions already." ordered Sakura. "Okay everyone. Gather round for the first Camp I'mgonnacatchaghost group photo." As Sakura hopped on the boat's deck with a camera.

"Okay smile. On one, two..hang on I forgot the lens caps. Okay there we go. Wait... I need to focus.."

"Just take the stupid photo already!" yelled Vlad.

"Sheesh. Okay one two..."

Just then the the docks broke and everyone except the ghosts that is were plunged into the water.

Some time later...

Sakura looked at the photos. "Aww, our first summer camp pictures! " Every human that is was wrapped in a towel and shivering.

"I hate this place."muttered Vlad.

"Don't worry Vladdie. I'll find the ghost who did this and blast it molecule by molecule."Jack said.

"Now, I really hate this place." muttered Vlad.

* * *

Okay. Sorry for ending it here, but it's getting late. Next chapter will be deciding the teams and meeting my new OC, as well as maybe the first challenge. Review please, or you will get Fred FredBurger in the mail.

"Fred FredBurger. Yes!" said Fred FredBurger.


	3. Fruit Loop gets egged

Total Phantom Island

Hello again. Here's another chapter which I have been working on for over a week.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom if I did there would be a ton a Danny Phantom merchandise out by now.

Oh, and Total Drama Island belongs to Canada. The only thing I own is my OCS Sakura Stars and Jade Moon.

Warning this fic is rated T for language and cartoon violence. Please don't try any of these stunts without a box of fruit loops, a thermos and a ghost portal.

* * *

"Okay everybody listen up." yelled Sakura.

"What is it now?" asked an annoyed Vlad.

"First off. To get this out of the way... Vlad your a fruit loop." said Sakura.

"I am not!" screamed Vlad.

"Yes you are." said Danny.

"No I'm not." said Vlad

"Yes you are." said Danny.

"Okay that's enough for now. Second off I would like everyone to meet our head chef...Jade Moon." said Sakura.

A young 20 year old girl with blue-silver hair and silver eyes appeared.

"Hey everybody I'm your head chef."said Jade.

"Why couldn't the Lunch Lady ghost be the head chef?"asked Danny.

" Well it could be because she injured three of our production crew with hot dogs and two of our camera crew with a ton of doughnuts during the auditions for a head chef." said Sakura. "They should be out of the hospital in a few weeks."

Screen cuts to the hospital. The crew members were wrapped in bandages and twitching.

One production crew member shouts." I'm never eating hotdogs again."

A camera crew member says." The horror of doughnuts. The doughnut horror."

Screen cuts back.

"Though they will probably will be horribly scarred for life." said Sakura.

"I am the Box Ghost!" BG shouted randomly.

"Did you really need to say that?" asked Sakura. "Never mind. Okay, now to announce the teams."

"We're being put on teams?" asked Vlad.

"That's what she said fruit loop." said Danny.

"Listen up again. Time to announce the team members for the Killer Fruit Loops." said Sakura.

"I'm sensing an insult." said Vlad.

"You catch on quick fruit loop."said Sam.

"For the Killer Fruit Loops is.. Vlad" said Sakura pulling out a list.

"I knew it."grumbled Vlad."It can't get any worse than this."

"Jack." said Sakura chuckling.

"I stand corrected." grumbled Vlad.

"Cheer up fruit loop, it can't get any worse than that."said Danny.

"The Box Ghost." Sakura smiled even more.

"I stand corrected." chuckled Danny. "It can get worse than that."

"Poindexter, Dash, Dan, Skulker, Johnny 13, Jazz, Kitty, and Kwan." finished Sakura. "Your cabins are on the right." Then she turned to the remaining campers. "And the rest of you.. Dani, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Technus, Paulina, Valerie, Boxlunch,Youngblood, Star, and Ember, your team is the Screaming Phantoms. Your cabins are on the left. Report to the mess hall at 12 noon sharp. Oh, and please refrain yourselves from pulling out any weapons like canons and ghost-hunting equipment." At that Sakura dashed off to her condo. The campers walked to their cabins.

"I can't believe Technus is on our team."mumbled Danny.

"I can't believe I'm on the same team with the shallow witch." said Sam." And I have to share a cabin with her."

"This is no fun for me either goth geek." said Paulina.

As soon as Paulina entered the cabin she spotted a roach crawling up the wall.

Paulina screamed and pointed at the horror. Star looked at where she was pointing and screamed as well.

"It's just a roach. No need to get all freaked out about it."said Valerie.

"I don't freak out."huffed Paulina.

"You're doing it right now."smiled Sam.

"Shut up freak."said Paulina.

"Sheesh take a chill pill shallow witch."Sam shot back.

"That's it."said Paulina. Paulina and Sam were now in a combat battle. All the other girls just went outside.

Meanwhile Danny and Tucker had two cartons of eggs and were sneaking towards the Killer Fruit Loops boy's cabin. Remember the camera crew is catching every moment of this. As well as the other cameras placed around the cabins.

"Operation egg the fruit loop is now in motion."whispered Tucker.

"Get ready to fire eggs."Danny whispered back.

In the cabin Vlad at that time was laying on his bunk bed which so happens to be next to the window where Danny and Tucker were.

'I need a way to get off this island and burn it to the ground. Then destroy Jack Fenton, marry Maddie and get Danny to join me while I'm at it.'thought Vlad as he chuckled at his evil thoughts.

"Ready set fire."ordered Danny.

"What?"said Vlad as a bunch of eggs came through the window and began to beat him.

"Ow! Hey..stop...quit it...ow!"screamed Vlad."I'll sue whoever is doing this." As an egg hit him in the eye.

"What? Is it a ghost attack."asked Jack as he grabbed a ghost invention. "I'll stop it with the Fenton Ghost Globber. It stops ghosts by covering them in a greenish goop." He started to run out the door.

"It must be bullies, I'll stop them." said Poindexter as he ran out towards the door and tripped over his own shoelace,then crashed into Jack's invention which caused Jack to accidentally press the on button. Then the greenish glop shot out the door and covered the girls that walked out of their cabins cause of the commotion to be covered in greenish glop then the invention exploded which caused the rest of the campers in the cabin to be covered as well.

"Wow! Who knew an egg attack would cause all this mess."said Tucker as he and Danny laughed.

"Augh! Danny." said Jazz.

"FENTON!" screamed Dash and Kwan.

"Uh oh."said Danny.

" Attention fellow campers it's time to report to the mess hall for lunch and a surprise event." Sakura voice speaked through the loudspeakers.

At the mess hall Sakura was pacing back and forth in front of the campers.

"Well let's see what we have here. Vlad's covered in eggs and looking like he is going to murder a certain halfa. Everyone else is covered in greenish glop except Danny and Tucker who look like a couple of jocks beated the tar out of them. Paulina and Sam look like they were in a wrestler's cage match. And the Killer Fruit Loops's cabin is covered a weird green glop. I can pretty much guess what happen. And I would like to say one thing."said Sakura.

The campers waited expecting a boring and lame lecture.

"Please tell us we can go home."thought Vlad.

"Send the goth geek home. Send the goth geek home."prayed Paulina.

"That was... awesome!" yelled Sakura.

"Huh!" said the very confused campers.

"Oh man the egg attack was neat but when Jack's invention exploded. Talk about wicked TV."said Sakura.

"Dang."muttered Vlad and Paulina.

"Well seeing how the Killer Fruit Loops have to clean their cabin and everyone else needs a shower. And Danny and Tucker need to report to the first aid station. I'll announce the surprise tomorrow at breakfast. So eat up and see you tomorrow."said Sakura as she walked at the door."Oh before I forget the mop and cleaning supplies are in that closet."

"I can't believe this."said Vlad.

"Neither can I. I almost had that ghost that attacked you."said Jack.

Vlad banged his head against the table. Everybody else got their food.

"Vlad come up and get your bowl of fruit loops."said Jade.

"You're joking."said Vlad.

"Nope, I got a letter saying your diet is nothing but fruit loops."said Jade.

"What, you have got to be kidding?"screamed Vlad.

"Nope somebody named Spacehalfa sent it." said Jade.

"Dani,Jazz,Tucker,Sam,Valerie and Danny chuckled.

"I don't know anybody named Spacehalfa."said Vlad."I want something else to eat."

"Talk about picky eaters. Sorry but you'll have to settle for fruit loops."said Jade.

"I hate this place."muttered Vlad.

"So do I." said Paulina.

* * *

Okay that's it for now. Sorry I couldn't put the first challenge in this chapter. Next chapter I promise I will. alot of chapters like this one won't have challenges but what goes on during the free time they have when their not doing challenges. So was this chapter ok. If it was please review. Or Klemper will come to visit you in the mail.

"Will you be my friend."said Klemper.

Kool Kat out.:)


	4. The First Challenge

Total Phantom Island

Hello readers!

This chapter will have the first challenge.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom if I did there would be a Danny Phantom movie out in theaters by now. (sighs) And Total Drama Island belongs to Canada.

The only things I own is my OCS Sakura Stars and Jade Moon. Enjoy the fic.

Warning the fic is rated T for language and cartoon violence. Please don't try any of these stunts without a box of Fruit Loops. a thermos and a ghost portal.

* * *

Much later during dinner Sakura called another meeting.

"Listen I know I said I'll see you tomorrow, but I forgot to mention a few things."said Sakura.

"Yeah you did. You forgot to send the goth loser home for wrecking my favorite shirt."said Paulina.

"Ignoring that, near the cabins is a small clubhouse."said Sakura.

"Yeah so."said Dan.

"Soooo. If you have someone you want to vote off or feel the need to talk to our tv viewers feel free to use it."said Sakura.

In the clubhouse Paulina sits on the stool and talks to the cameras.

"This is like the worst day ever. First a weird teen on the motorcycle sends my favorite jacket into the lake. Then the goth geek went all crazy and attacked me for no reason." said Paulina. "If she thinks she's getting away with this she's got another thing coming."

Next Sam comes in.

"That shallow witch is going down. I mean freaking out over a stupid shirt. Though it was funny seeing her freak out about that roach."said Sam.

Next the Box Ghost comes in.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost! You viewers shall fear me and my mighty boxes of doom!"said the Box Ghost to the camera.

"Box Ghost will you shut up!"said Danny outside the clubhouse.

"Beware!"screamed BG again.

The next day after a burnt breakfast the campers were at the Fruit Loop grounds waiting for Sakura to arrive.

"What's taking her?"asked Paulina.

Sakura appeared with another of her "I'm up to something you don't know, and I can't wait for you to find out!" smiles.

"Okay I bet you're all wondering why I called you out here."said Sakura.

"No." said Johnny 13.

"Well as it said in the contracts. Your teams will be competing in challenges." said Sakura.

"Challenges?"asked Vlad.

"Yep. Your first challenge is something I'd like to call Plasma River."said Sakura.

"What?" asked the campers.

"Come on I'll show."said Sakura.

The campers followed Sakura through the woods to clearing where a glowing green river was.

"A ghost river. That means ghosts are near."said Jack.

"Right! Pay no attention to the ghosts around you right now." said Vlad.

"In this challenge your teams must paddle your canoes down this plasma river..."

"That sounds easy." said Star.

"You didn't let me finish.. You have to paddle down this river while avoiding obstacles and dangerous ghost eels,giant squids and ghost crocs and so on and so on."said Sakura.

"Ghosts!"yelled Jack as he carried another ghost invention towards the river which he fell in.

Vlad and several ghosts laughed.

"I'm not doing this."said Paulina.

"Cool! To those who fruit loop out you must wear the Toucan Sam hat for a day." As Sakura holds up a giant Toucan Sam head.

"There is no way I'm wearing that geeky looking thing."said Paulina.

"Well get to rowing then."chuckled Sakura.

"I'm not doing this." said Kitty.

"Neither am I." said Ember.

Kwan and Paulina also fruit looped out. As well as Jack who had to be taken to the first aid station.

Everybody else climbed into the canoes.

"On your mark get set go." said Sakura as she fired a weird laser thingy. The laser hit one of the old ghost vultures who were flying above.

"Lucky he's a ghost."said Sakura.

"I'm not a ghost."said the vulture.

"Dude, you're green and your eyes are red."said Sakura.

"Nor am I a dude. We prefer to be called Ecto-Americans." said the vulture.

"Right." said Sakura who did that hand motion for people who were crazy.

Down the river...Youngblood was giving orders instead of helping.

"Faster you scallwags. I've seen better pirate crews back in my day."said Youngblood.

"It's scallywags." said the ghost parrot.

"That kid is so getting a spanking."murmured Danny.

Over with the Killer Fruit Loops.. Dan also wasn't doing anything.

"Instead of sitting there you might help us with this stupid challenge."said Vlad.

"Why should I?"said Dan not caring.

"Because I could blast you with this laser canon."threatened Skulker.

"I'd like to see you try." said Dan.

Skulker narrowed his eyes and got prepared to fire at Dan.

Over back in the clearing Sakura held a remote control.

"Let's see I think it's time to set off the explosives." As she pressed the remote.

Explosives went off underwater near the Killer Fruit Loops.

The campers screamed as one went off next to them.

"What is going on?" said Jazz as she paddled faster.

The Killer Fruit Loops were trying to gain control of their canoe which was being sent down the wrong river path. They totally missed the broken sign which layed on a nearby shore that said "Dangerous ghost water creatures. Do not enter! Entering here you must be a total fruit loop."

Back at the clearing Sakura had a troubled look on her face.

"Uh oh. I totally forgot to mention about that one river path where all those dangerous ghost water creatures was and giant plasma falls. Oh well I hope they see the sign."

At that time the Screaming Phantoms were trying to avoid the huge whirlpools.

"Row faster you lameos."said Youngblood.

Sam whacked him with her paddle.

"Owie!"hollered Youngblood.

Things weren't looking up for the Killer Fruit Loops either. Seeing how they were headed towards the plasma falls.

"When I get back I'm suing this...(a long list of curse words here)." said Vlad.

'Watch the language." said Jazz. "Children could be watching this."

Cue girlie scream from Dash. And the Killer Fruit Loops went down the falls.

"Hey did anybody hear screaming saying I'm suing this, then a stream of curse words and a girlie scream?"asked Tucker on their path of the river.

"No." said Valerie.

"You must be imagining things."said Dani.

One hour later the Killer Fruit Loops canoe was smashed and they were walking in the woods.

Vlad was thinking of some new murder techniques.

"You know this is actually pretty funny."said Dan with an evil smile.

Everybody threw him a death glare.

"You know if you just helped us steer the canoe we wouldn't be in this flame head." said Johnny 13.

"Yeah, you big bully."said Poindexter.

"Oh so now it's my fault."said Dan.

"Yes!"screamed everyone.

"Beware!"said the Box Ghost.

"Be quiet!" yelled everybody.

Suddenly everyone heard a growl coming from the bushes and a huge ghost bear lunged for them.

With the Screaming Phantoms they were trying to get away from a giant ghost loch ness.

"Prepare for some doom."said Boxlunch as she threw forest berries at the loch ness.

"Oh yeah! Like that's gonna stop it."said Danny.

The berries splattered into the loch ness's eyes which blinded it.

"I take it back."said Danny.

But the blindness was bad seeing as how the loch ness was thrashing around in the plasma, causing giant waves which threw the canoe through the air and into the finish line.

"The Screaming Phantoms win."said Sakura.

10 minutes later the Killer Fruit Loops limped into the clearing.

"Gaint ghost bear."whimpered Dash.

"Okay, the Screaming Phantoms gets a nice good dinner."said Sakura.

The Screaming Phantoms cheered.

"Killer Fruit Loops decide who you want voted off. I'll see you at the Fruit Loop grounds tonight."said Sakura.

Everybody turned and glared at Dan.

"What?"said Dan.

In the clubhouse the Killer Fruit Loops were beginning the confessional.

"Who do I want voted off...Dan of course."said Jazz. "Though Vlad did curse on TV, but Dan didn't help one bit."

"Dan has been a bully ever since he got here." said Poindexter." He didn't even help when we were cleaning up the cabin yesterday."

Jack couldn't say anything because of all the bandages wrapped around him.

"That flame head is outta here."said Johnny 13.

"I want Jack Fenton voted off for being an idiot."said Vlad.

"You can't vote off someone for being an idiot."said the camera guy.

"Who says I can't."said Vlad.

"Ghost bear. Giant ghost bear. Help me mommy." whimpered Dash who was rocking on the floor.

"Beware!"screamed the Box Ghost.

Skulker blasted BG with a laser. He turned to the cameras with a smile.

* * *

Okay I'm going to stop here. It will be kinda of hard to post since school started. So do you agree with the campers that Dan should be voted off. Vlad can't be voted off seeing how I need him for alot of the challenges and camp pranks. Next chapter will be the Fruit Loop grounds ceremony which I'll post up this week. So review. Or I'll send the fruit loop to your home.

"I'm not a fruit loop."said Vlad.

Kool Kat out.:)


	5. The first elimination

Total Phantom Island

Hello readers. Ok there was no reviews but I'm going to update anyway.

Is anyone reading this fic? Ok The first person who reviews get to decide the next challenge they want to see or read in this case.

Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom, if I did there would be a Danny Phantom Theme Park (sighs) Total Drama Island belongs to Canada.

The only thing I own is my OCs Sakura Stars and Jade Moon.

Warning this fic is rated T for language and cartoon violence. Please don't try any of these stunts without a box of Fruit Loops,a thermos and a ghost portal.

* * *

Later that night at the Fruit Loop campers awaited their DOOM! Er... I mean their fate.

"Okay you have casted your votes. I have exactly 10 boxes of Fruit Loops here. Whoever doesn't receive a box must immediately walk the Dock of Therapy,climb the boat of Fruit Loops and go away. And you can never return ever!"said Sakura."When I call your name come up to get your box of fruit loops."

"Poindexter." said Sakura.

"Yes!" said Poindexter as he walked up and tripped over his own shoelace.

"Kwan and Johnny 13." said Sakura.

Sakura paused for a second before calling the next camper.

"Jack."

"Dang!."muttered Vlad as Jack stumbled up a bit to grab his box of Fruit Loops.

"Jazz and D..um where's Dash?"asked Sakura.

"I think he's been hiding since that ghost bear attack."said Jazz.

"The Box Ghost." said Sakura.

Half the campers groaned.

"You cannot get rid of me!"screamed the Box Ghost.

"Skulker and Kitty." said Sakura.

"Vlad and Dan, this is the final box of Fruit Loops. One of you will be gone."said Sakura."And you can never ever return to Camp I'mgonnacatchaghost."

"You already said this."said Vlad.

"I know." said Sakura. "I just like saying it."

Dramatic pause...

"Vlad. Dan your outta here."said Sakura.

The campers watched and cheered when Dan climbed onto the boat of Fruit Loops.

In the clubhouse..

"The bully is gone. Thanks to me."said Poindexter.

"Uh.. you didn't do anything."said the camera man.

"Oh."said Poindexter.

* * *

"Okay this was a short and a bit lame chapter. I'll post when I get reviews. So Review. Or I'll send the Box Ghost and the Fruit loop."

"Beware!"screamed the Box Ghost.

"I'm not a fruit loop!."screamed Vlad


	6. Arts and Crafts will never be the same

Total Phantom Island

Hello readers! Sorry for the wait.

I've been busy with school. I've been working on this for days now.

This chapter won't be the next challenge. Maybe next chapter. In this chapter it's camp activities. A camp is a camp even when it's on TV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom except in my imagination. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.

Total Drama Island was made in Canada.

The only thing I own is my OCs Sakura Stars and Jade Moon.

Warning this fic is rated T for mild language and cartoon violence. Please don't try any of these stunts without a box of Fruit Loops,a thermos and a ghost portal.

* * *

Early the next morning,say around 5:30, Sakura and Jade was hooking up some stereo speakers around the cabins.

"Heh! This is gonna be one awesome wake up call."whispered Sakura.

"Mm hmm."agreed Jade.

They ran off behind some bushes with a wire following them. Sakura hooked the wire to a megaphone and..

"Good morning fellow campers! It's time for some awesome camp activites!" Sakura voice boomed.

The ground shook around the cabins. Almost everybody fell out of bed. Skulker got his laser canon out, while everybody else panicked.

Dash screamed and hid under the bed mumbling about a ghost bear.

"Beware!" said the Box Ghost.

"Ghosts!"shouted Jack as he fell out of bed.

"I'm so calling my lawyers."muttered Vlad.

Paulina walked out of the cabin in a mud mask.

"Do you mind? I need by beauty sleep or I'll get some serious wrinkles."said Paulina.

"Wrinkles isn't the only thing you're going to worry about."muttered Sam.

"You say something goth geek."said Paulina.

"Never mind."said Sam.

"Augh! Will you two just shut up already."said Ember.

"Yeah!."agreed Valerie.

In the Screaming Phantoms boy's cabin. A weird invention glowed and exploded weird glop all over the boys.

"Ah it seems my invention for destroying Danny Phantom exploded due to the noise of the loudspeakers. I'll have to build it again because I am Technus master of.." Technus started to say when Danny sucked him into the thermos.

"Does everybody agree that he's the next to be voted off?"asked Danny. Everybody nodded.

30 minutes later the campers were at the Fruit Loop grounds.

"It's to early for this."groaned Sam.

"I know! My flawless skin is going to have a wrinkle."whined Paulina.

"Nobody cares princess." said Johnny 13.

Sakura enters with a smile on her face.

"Okay, today you are going to participate in some camp activities."said Sakura.

"What kind of activities?" asked Star.

"Just camp activities."chuckled Sakura. " Just go with the flow."

1 hour earlier in the clubhouse

"Oh man today is going to be sweet. I'm going to tell the campers they will be participating in camp activities. But.. these won't be your normal camp activities."chuckled Sakura." I hope we have enough explosives."

Cut to now.

"Okay, first up we arts and crafts."said Sakura. " So report to the A&C center after breakfast."

During breakfast Vlad was complaining about his bowl of fruit loops to Jade. While Danny and the gang snickered.

"Will you shut up and stop complaining already."said Jade.

"Well I want to know who put egg yolk and this weird substance that I don't want to even know, in my cereal."said an annoyed Vlad.

"Why are you asking me?"said an annoyed Jade.

"You're the head chef,duh."Vlad was getting even more annoyed.

"I know that you crazed up fruit loop,you don't need to point it out."Jade was getting mad."And another thing stop complaining about a stupid bowl of fruit loops, what are you six?"

"No! And I said this before I am not a fruit loop."said Vlad.

"Number one yes you are. And number two just shut up and eat."Jade almost half yelled this.

"I want to know who did this to my cereal."said Vlad.

Danny whistled and walked out the door to have a talk with Sakura about something.

10 minutes later Jade and Vlad was still arguing when Sakura's voice boomed through the loudspeakers.

"Attention campers! It is now time for arts and crafts! And to the crazed up fruit loop who is a member of the Toucan Sam for life club. I would like to say one thing. Just sit down and eat your stupid bowl of Fruit Loops already. The viewers are tired of waiting." said Sakura. "Oh, and Spacehalfa would like to recommend that you seriously need to get anger management classes and." Sakura paused and they heard some whispering in the background. "And just so you know that weird substance is last year's fudge from the Christmas party at Jack Fenton's house."

"You see I told you it wasn't me."said Jade. " And you look green."

Vlad was in-fact green and rushed to the little fruit loops room. Few minutes later he came out he threatened to the sky. " I will get you Spacehalfa as soon as I find out who you are!"

"Sure, screaming to the sky doesn't make you a fruit loop." Sakura said sarcastically as she walked by whistling innocently.

A couple feet away Danny was silently laughing his head off.

At the A&C center the campers were all seated as Sakura was explaining about today's craft.

"Ok today's A&C is..is..(laughter) ok, ok today you will be making Toucan Sam statues."chuckled Sakura.

"Um.. why were you laughing just now?"asked Star.

"Ignoring. You have 30 minutes to complete the statues. The glue and supplies is on that table over there."said Sakura.

"I am not doing this. I'll ruin my perfectly manicure nails."said Paulina.

"Ok it's either this or explosive canoeing."said Sakura."Or explosive archery."

"Why explosives?"asked Kitty.

"None of your business."said Sakura.

"Wait, why do we have 30 minutes?"asked Tucker.

"(laughter) Be..be..because..hee..hee..(more laughter)!."

"Cease this annoying laughter at once."threatened Skulker who had his laser canon out again.

"Okay, okay I'm done now.."said Sakura.

Back during breakfast Sakura was in the clubhouse for the second time that day.

"We order explosive glue that explodes when you press the remote. (laughter)."said Sakura."But I'm going to keep that bit of information to myself."

"Hey Sakura. I need you to do something for me."said Danny outside."It's about a certain fruit loop."

Back to now.

"If you need me, I'll be to what would seem to be a safe distance."said Sakura as she ran out the door.

25 minutes later half the campers weren't doing well.

"I think I broke a nail."said Paulina.

Danny and Tucker kept on squirting paint on Vlad who was trying his best not to kill them.

Sam made her Toucan Sam statue black and purple. After that was finished she squirted paint at Paulina. And soon the two of them were in a paint fight.

The Box Ghost was covered in twine and glue as well as Jack. Technus was sucked back into the thermos again for rambling on and on.

Meanwhile a half mile away Sakura was behind this man made fort with Jade.

"I hope you have enough bandages.'said Sakura to Jade.

"Technically, I used up most of them for Jack when he fell into the plasma river."said Jade.

"You do have scissors right?"asked Sakura.

"Yeeaah."drawled Jade."What for?"

"I'm just guessing this but I think a few will need new haircuts soon."chuckled Sakura."You did finish haircut school right?"

"Well I got kicked out last week. You see there was this incident with the scissors, shampoo and the.."said Jade

"Okay for the explosion."half-screamed Sakura as she pressed the remote.

Back in the A&C center Paulina grabbed a glue bottle and was about to fling it when it exploded, and covered her completely with glue. She screamed and Sam laughed.

More glue bottles exploded and soon everybody was a sticky gluey mess.

"Awesome! All I needed was some test subjects to try out the explosive glue. So don't try this at home kids. Here is a warning you see on those commercials and stuff."said Sakura.

"Please don't try exploding glue at home. Symptons may include a craving for Fruit Loops, having the sudden urge to buy a million boxes of Fruit Loops, thinking you can fly, battle ghosts, a craving for fudge, wanting to carrying around a thermos, wanting to sing Its a Small World, the horrible urge to dance like Hannah Montana. I also expect a raise for doing this." said Jade.

"What? Sorry I couldn't understand that last part."said Sakura.

"I said I expect a huge paycheck for talking really fast."said Jade.

"Let's check how the campers are doing."Sakura ran off.

"Hey don't you change the subject."Jade ran after her.

In the A&C center everybody was covered in glue and Paulina was doing a good job freaking out.

"M..m...my hair!"gasped Paulina. "My nails!"

"So what."said Sam rolling her eyes.

"This is all your fault goth geek."accused Paulina.

"How is it my fault shallow witch."said Sam.

"I don't know. it just is."said Paulina.

"Johnny did you use that stupid bad luck shadow again?"asked Kitty.

"No!."said Johnny 13.

"I'm having a real hard time believing that."said Kitty.

"It wasn't me."said Johnny 13.

"Uh huh."replied Kitty.

"A bully did this."said Poindexter.

"It was ghosts that did this."said Jack.

"You think everything is caused by ghosts."said Ember. Soon everybody was in a huge argument.

"Hello camp... woah what happened here?"said Sakura with a fake surprised look.

"This is your fault."said Vlad pointing his finger at her."I just know it is."

"Hey no need to point fingers at anyone."said Sakura who was trying not to giggle.

"It's really obvious."said Skulker as he pointed a plasma laser at Sakura.

"Does he always use lasers for problems like this?"asked Sakura to Danny.

"Pretty much."replied Danny.

"Anyway to those of you who need the glue out of your hair go see Jade in the haircut building."said Sakura.

20 minutes later.

"Okay done."said Jade.

Paulina looked in the mirror and discovered her hair was cut short and dyed purple.

Paulina screamed so loud that you could hear it in the Ghost Zone.

"What on earth was that?"questioned Clockwork.

"I do not know. I thought you would know since you are the ghost of time, Clockwork."said Observant one.

"You are the ghost of time."said Observant two.

Clockwork whacked them with his time staff. Which knocked them out for several hours.

"I hate it when they repeat things."muttered Clockwork. "Now let's see what's going on. He turned to the monitor to discovered a purple-short haired teen running away to hide from the camera people following her.

"On second thought it's best if I don't know what's going on."said Clockwork.

"Then why did you want to know then."drawled Dan's voice from inside the thermos.

"Because I am Clockwork the ghost of time."said Clockwork.

"I'm sorry I asked."said Dan's voice.

Screen cuts back.

Vlad discovered his hair was army short and was all the colors of the rainbow.

"What the hell!"said Vlad. "Why is my hair all the colors of the rainbow?" He glared furiously at Jade, eyes glowing red.

"Because Spacehalfa requested that you wanted your hair all the colors of Fruit Loops."said Jade backing away.

"Spacehalfa! You are d-e-a-d. Dead!"fumed Vlad.

Ironically Jazz,Sam,and Tucker didn't need haircuts cause Dani and Danny helped phased the glue off them.

Star's haircut wasn't so bad it was cut to behind the ears. Valerie's haircut was almost the same as Star's.

"How come they get better haircuts."whined Paulina to Jade.

"Because someone named GothBat requested yours."said Jade.

"Whoever GothBat is, that freak will be going down."huffed Paulina.

It's still daytime, during lunch Sakura announced another activity.

"Okay your next camp activity is... Hey where's Dash?"asked Sakura.

"He's still hiding since the ghost bear attack."said Kwan.

"Well go get him."said Sakura. Kwan ran off to find Dash.

"You've got to be kidding, another activity."said Star worried.

"Yep! But don't worry it doesn't involve exploding glue."said Sakura.

"Phew."everybody was relieved.

"It involves something much worse."chuckled Sakura.

The campers were filled with dread.

"Much worse than my haircut?"asked Paulina shivering. Sam snickered.

"Oh much worse."said Sakura with a smile. "You are going to be doing Fruit Loop archery."

'What?"said the campers.

"Everybody report to the archery grounds in exactly one hour."said Sakura.

In the clubhouse.

"I hate this place. My hair is ruined, my nails are chipped. I just know that goth weirdo is somehow behind this."complained Paulina.

'I wish she would shut up already.'thought the camera dude. 'Please shut up. Please shut up.'

"Princess, will you stop complaining already."said Johnny 13 from outside.

"Finally."said the camera dude. Paulina glared at him.

"Beware, I am the Box Ghost. You viewers will fear me and my boxes!"said the Box Ghost.

"Oh no, not again."sighed the camera dude.

"I am Technus master of all tecnology. I will destroy Danny Phantom and take over the world."laughed Technus.

'Why do I always get the nuts."muttered the camera dude.

"Hello ladies of the world. Have no fear the Tuckmiser is here."said Tucker.

"They don't pay me enough."muttered the camera dude.

One hour later the campers were in an archery field.

"Okay! For Fruit Loop Archery You must hit the bulls eye.."Sakura started to say when she was interrupted again.

"That sounds easy."said Star.

"You didn't let me finish again. Whoever doesn't hit the bulls eye must immediately dance the dreaded Fruit Loop dance in plasma sprinklers."chuckled Sakura.

"There is no way I'm doing this."said Paulina.

"That's cool it's either this or a Fruit Loop eating contest."said Sakura.

"I don't think there are any eating contests at camps."said Dani.

"Hmm You could be right. Technically, Vlad will probably win since he's a fruit loop and has been eating them since it came out."said Sakura.

" I have not!"said Vlad.

"I knew it."said Danny.

A few moments later.

"Ready begin."said Sakura.

Basically everybody did well except for Vlad, the Box Ghost, Poindexter,Technus, Star, Paulina,Youngblood, Jack, and Tucker.

"Okay now Jade will lead you with the dance moves. While everybody else relax."said Sakura. " And try not to get burned. Jade is running out of bandages." She dashed off to her condo.

"Plasma sprinklers on."said Jade as she pressed a remote button.

The plasma sprinklers came out in gushes.

"Oh man. I hit the wrong button."said a frantic Jade. "So many buttons."

Much later they were covered in bandages and tape.

"Wow! This is awesome TV."said Sakura in her condo. "The ratings is going up by the minute."

During dinner Sakura announced another meeting.

The campers groaned.

"I just want to say wasn't today awesome."said Sakura happily.

A few campers muttered. "No!"

"Well! Let's see a few of you need to heal and relax. So don't worry there won't be any challenges this week."said Sakura. "So instead we'll have to make do with more camp activities then."

"NO!"screamed half the campers.

"Wow you must like challenges so much."said Sakura."Well then, the second challenge will be in three days."

* * *

Okay I'm stopping here. This took me a long time to write. I forgot when I started this chapter. I kept changing it around alot.

Updated 9/7/10: I have now edited this chapter so it makes a bit more sense.

So please review. Or I'll have Technus sent to you.

"I am Tecnus master of technology! Soon I will destroy Danny Phantom. He has no idea that I am planning his demise right this minute." said Technus.

"You do realize you're shouting out your plans again."said Danny.


	7. The Second Challenge

Total Phantom Island

I'm sorry I haven't updated in almost two years. Back in Nov of 2008 my sister introduced me to a website called Gaia. and well.. you can say I got obsessed. But now I'm back and ready for new chapters.

Updated 3/31/11: I have now combine the second challenge chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Total Drama Island. I also don't own Night Quil or Fenton Quil. I only own my OCs.

Warning this fic is rated T for language and cartoon violence. Please don't try any of these stunts without a ghost portal, box of fruit loops and a thermos.

* * *

"Last time on Total Phantom Island! The campers went through the arts and crafts of hell. Some survived, others cried. Heh heh! What crazed maniac horrors await for them today. Find out right here on Total Phantom Island." said Sakura.

An annoying theme starts to play.

That morning in The Screaming Phantoms cabin, Technus was standing above Danny's bed with a large techno laser.

"Now I, Technus! Master of technology will destroy Danny Phantom with my new..." he began to say, before Danny woke up and blasted him through the wall.

"I'll have to talk to Sakura to see if he can be voted off early." grumbled Danny.

Suddenly a knock came from the cabin door.

"Danny!" came Dani's voice through the door. "I need you and Tucker for something."

Tucker woke up at that moment. "Aw! But I was having a dream about supermodels." he whined.

We're going to mess with the fruit loop." came Valerie's voice. "And was that Technus flying by a few minutes ago?"

"Yes." sighed Danny.

In the Killer Fruit Loops cabin Vlad was having a creepy dream about Maddie, when Technus came through the wall and crashed right into Vlad's bunk. Jack was sleeping soundly through all this on the top bunk.

"Wha?" said a confused Vlad as he crashed out of bed. He stood up and glared at the intruding ghost.

"It seems my plan to destroy Danny has failed. But I will try again, for I am Technus! Master of all that is.." Technus yelled before Jack rolled out of bed and landed on top of him.

"Ghost." murmured Jack as he woke up and looked around.

"Is it the ghost bear." squeaked Dash looking around as he too woke up.

"One day of peace is all I ask." grumbled Vlad as he brushed himself off. " I'm going to the showers." He grabbed his stuff and opened the cabin door when he was blasted with water.

"Wha?" said Vlad for the second time as he slipped and fell onto the floor. The water continued to spray him for a few more seconds when he suddenly remembered that he had ghost powers and put a shield up and walked outside. He saw Danny, Dani Tucker, Valerie and Sam with water guns running off in different directions. He was about to go Plasimus when suddenly Sakura voice rang through the morning air.

"Campers , its time for your next challenge! Report to the edge of the forest after breakfast!" Sakura's voice yelled through the loudspeakers.

Vlad murmured a few curse words and stomped off towards the showers.

In the mess hall things weren't looking any better for old Vlad.

"Enjoying your bowl of Fruit Loops Unkie Vlad." said Danny innocently from across the other table.

Vlad murmured something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, didn't quite catch that." said Sam putting her hand to her ear.

Vlad growled and threw his bowl at them.

"Real mature dad." smirked Dani.

"He's brattier than me." said Youngblood.

After breakfast the campers were waiting at the edge of the forest.

"I wonder where is our evil hostess." said Kitty not really caring.

Suddenly a axe crazed maniac wearing a hockey mask came out of the woods. Half the campers screamed and ran for cover, while Danny went ghost.

"Hold it! Hold it." said the masked maniac laughing.

The campers looked confused for a moment. And the masked manic pulled off their hockey mask to reveal their evil hostess. Skulker had a laser out and was about to shoot when Sakura held up her hands while still laughing.

"Easy easy!" chuckled Sakura. " I was just showing you a part of today's and tonight you will have to camp out in the haunted woods."

"Ghosts." said Jack pulled out a strange device, looking determined.

"Hold on." said Sakura. "Campers will have to make camp, gather food etc. But tonight a each camper has to come up with the most scariest story to tell around the campfire. The team with the most scariest story will win invincibility and no one goes home." Half the campers cheered. She waited before continuing.

"But the team that doesn't will lose." said Sakura. "And for an added bonus, not one but two campers will go home." All the campers glanced at each other.

"I know! I'm just that evil." chuckled Sakura. " Here is a map to lead you to the campsite." She tossed them a map. "Oh yeah! There supposed to be a axe wielding maniac loose around here somewhere, but I'm sure you'll be alright. Alright you may go." The teams dashed into the woods.

"Will the campers survive a crazy axe-wielding maniac." said Sakura."Or will they perish. Who can say?"

"Um...why am I doing this again?" asked Jade, wearing a hockey mask and carrying an axe.

"Because a few of our interns are hospitalized at the moment." said Sakura.

"Am I getting paid extra for this?" asked Jade.

"We'll be right back after these messages." said Sakura.

After the break, the cameras shows us The Killer Fruit Loops walking in the forest. They weren't haven't much luck on finding their campsite. The reason was that Jack was the keeper of the map.

"We have been walking/floating for two hours." said Kitty. "I think we're lost."

"We're not lost. Fentons are born with a keen sense of direction and a love for fudge." said Jack smiling.

"Dad, you're holding the map upside down." said Jazz. "And the campsite is five miles from here the opposite way."

The campers groaned, Vlad the loudest, and they started back the way they came. After another two hours of walking and grumbling, mostly from Vlad, Skulker noted something was odd and alerted the campers about it.

"There are no birds chirping, let alone the sounds of prey. It's too quiet." He narrowed his eyes.

The campers stopped and listened for a moment. They realized he was right, not a sound was heard. It was strangely quiet, then suddenly a low growl filled the air.

"It's the ghost bear." said Dash fearfully as he glanced around, hoping that the ghost bear didn't show itself.

Skulker pulled out a bazooka and pointed towards the direction the noise was coming from. Ready to take aim at whatever was out there.

"It's probably bullies trying to scare us." said Poindexter, as the growl got louder and closer.

"It's probably that idiot hostess." said Vlad. Just as he said that, the noise suddenly stopped.

"There you see..." Vlad was cut off when a huge beast crashed out of the bushes, and loomed before them.

The campers stood/floated in shock as they looked at this strange creature. They couldn't believe their eyes. If you saw this creature you wouldn't have creature stood eight feet tall and looked like Bigfoot. A Bigfoot that looked like a Rainbow Monkey had thrown up on. Yes, the creature was rainbow, all seven colors to be exact. A fruity aroma came from it. And had a wild look in its eye, a look that might've said "I want to hug you." or "I want to kill you." The campers didn't want to be around to find out, so they ran/flew away screaming.

Back at camp, Sakura was sitting on a lawn chair and looking into the camera. A table with a smoothie and chocolate strawberries stood right next to her.

"The Fruitloopian Yeti is a rare, mysterious creature in Fruitloopia. It is considered an endangered species and has been known to attack humans. It is very dangerous and should not be approached. Do not run from this creature otherwise the results can be quite grave. Thank you! This is Sakura with your Fruitloopia wild creature lesson." Sakura said calmly with a smile.

"Did you warn the campers about the yeti?" asked Jade.

"Oh! said Sakura as she dashed off to the loudspeakers. "I knew I forgot something, lucky there are speakers in the woods."

The screen cuts back to where the Killer Fruit Loops were at the moment. A lot of the campers were hiding in a tree. Except for Skulker, who was blasting lasers at the beast but to no avail. Jack, who was covered in green glop due to his invention exploding, Vlad who was going in and out of consciousness, and Johnny 13 wasn't haven't any luck at all as usual. Oh, yeah and the Box Ghost wasn't helping much at all.

"Beware my box powers! said BG, as he concentrated really hard and a lot of boxes appeared out of nowhere and started pelting the yeti. The yeti just roared louder and smacked the Box Ghost right into a tree.

"Vlad! What on earth did you create?" yelled Jazz from the tree.

"What...makes...you...think...I...created...this..." Vlad half yelled as he clutched his head.

"Well, it kinda seems like your handy work. After all you are a fruit loop." replied Jazz.

Vlad grumbled as he shakily stood up. Suddenly loud feedback was heard. Everybody covered their ears, as well as the yeti who didn't like the sound and decided to run off. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Campers I almost forgot to warn you!" came Sakura's voice.

"Almost! You completely forgot until I reminded you 10 minutes ago." came Jade's voice.

"Watch out for the Fruitloopian yeti, he's running around here somewhere!" said Sakura in an innocent voice.

"Now she tells us." said Johnny 13.

"Don't attack it because it's an endangered species!" Sakura chuckled.

"You're kidding." said Skulker who narrowed his eyes.

"Also do not attempt to run from it or it will attack you!" said Sakura.

"A little too late for that." grumbled Vlad still clutching his head in pain as he glared at the speakers.

"Also do not, I repeat do not take the yeti's box of Fruit Loops!" Sakura paused for a moment. "That means you Vlad!"

"Why would I take a yeti's stupid box of Fruit Loops!" yelled Vlad.

"We all know why!" sang Sakura.

Vlad cursed at the loudspeakers as the campers came down from the tree.

"Will you stop cursing on TV." said Jazz. "What if little kids are watching this?"

"I don't care." mumbled Vlad.

In some random person's house somewhere in the world, a little kid was watching the show.

"Mommy, what does that word mean?" asked a little boy innocently to his mother who stared at the tv in shock.

Back to the Killer Fruit Loops. They had finally got to their campsite, where they started setting up the supplies that were already there.

"Ok, all we need now is food." said Jazz as she looked at the map. "It says we are suppose to hunt for it."

"I might as well do the hunting." said Skulker as he walked off.

"And please bring back something we can all eat." called Kitty at his retreating form, while rolling her eyes.

Four hours passed and Skulker hadn't return. The sun was starting to set and air was getting colder.

"Maybe the ghost bear got him." whimpered Dash.

"Or the yeti." said Kwan.

Night fell and Skulker finally returned carrying a cage full of strange looking can just imagine everyone faces at this point.

"I hope the other team is having worse luck than us." grumbled Vlad.

The screen cuts to where The Screaming Phantoms were at the moment. Actually they were having better luck than the Killer Fruit Loops were.

"I wondered what that was all about?" asked Dani. They had already finished setting up camp, and got fish from the river that was nearby. Technus was knocked out due to to trying to destroy Danny again. They had heard all the noise in the distance a couple of hours ago and was now discussing it with each other.

"Apparantly Vlad must've taken the Yeti's box of Fruit Loops." said Sam.

"He really needs help." sighed Danny.

The scene cuts back to The Killer Fruit Loops camp.

"Achoo!" sneezed Vlad.

"Vladdie! You need some FentonQuil?" asked Jack.

"No!' growled Vlad.

"What about..." Jack started to say.

"No!" said a very annoyed Vlad.

"Maybe someone is talking about you." said Jazz.

"Oh, I can already guess." growled Vlad as he thought of a certain individual.

The scence cuts back to the Screaming Phantoms who were just relaxing and enjoying the sounds of the forest. Completely unaware of a figure who was watching them through the bushes.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." muttered Jade."Are you sure I should be doing this?" whispered Jade into the walkie-talkie she was holding.

"Of course!" said Sakura in the control room, who was watching everything from a moniter filled with little cameras while drinking from her smoothie.

"But I'm up against a couple of ghosts, two superheroes, a ghost hunter, and a techno geek." whispered Jade" I don't think I can take them with an axe."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." said Sakura as she turned off the walkie-talkie to enjoy the show.

"Right think of something." said Jade, she took a deep breath, put on the hockey mask, and ran out screaming to scare the campers.

"Wha?" said Star as she saw a crazy axe-wielding maniac come out of the bushes.

"Hey Jade!" Sam greeted, immediately noticing it was her.

"You know maybe you should of done a lot better with the disguise." came Sakura's voice from the walkie-talkie. "That was a very poor performance."

"Augh!" screamed Jade as she threw down the axe and mask and stomped off.

"What's her problem?" said Tucker.

Everybody just shrugged and continued on what they were doing. Ten minutes went by with no events happening.

"Alright campers, it's time to tell your scariest of the scariest stories." Sakura's voice boomed out of nowhere but it was interrupted by Jade again.

"I want a raise!" she screamed.

"What brought this on?" came Sakura's voice.

"You know why." came a hiss.

"Uh." was the only thing Sakura could say.

"A raise or a lawsuit, which will it be you conceited tv show host!"

At that the campers started to laugh.

"Alright! Alright! Will discuss this tomorrow with the producers."

"You better." came the warning.

"...Uh...ok...where was I? Oh yeah! Remember two campers will go home! I have now added a twist to that. The one with the least scariest story will be voted off despite if their team wins or not." said Sakura. Complaints were soon heard through the speakers,

"That's right, so get to telling!" said Sakura chuckling as she heard their complaints. The scene cuts to a weird commerical with a dancing monkey with a banana, then the show came back onto the air after that was done.

"Okay campers!" said Sakura through the loudspeakers. "You may now begin. Those who don't tell a scary story will be put on the chopping block and your teammates will have to decide who they want voted off. We are are only voting off two, seeing as how we won't have a season without many fun-filled episodes for our viewers." she gave a slight chuckle at that last campers just groaned.

"Oh yeah! Forgot to mention, I'll leave the high tech speakers on so each team can hear each others stories. You will discover a microphone next to each loudspeaker. You can use them to tell your story." said Sakura.

"Why would we want to hear the other teams stupid stories?" asked Vlad.

"Cuz!" came the reply.

"That doesn't answer my question." said Vlad.

"You're wasting valuable tv time fruit loop."

"I am not a..."

"And begin, starting with the Screaming Phantoms by request." said Sakura interrupting Vlad.

"Whose request?" asked Vlad.

"You sure like asking a lot of questions." said Sakura. "A fan request. Isn't that sweet, you guys are already popular."

-Screaming Phantoms-

"I'll go first." Dani shot up eagerly, and ran to the speaker to grab the microphone. "Something I like to call the Phantom Zone."

"What a geeky name." murmured Paulina.

"Once upon a time there was a bitter, lonely, old man." said Dani.

"How is this scary?" asked Paulina.

"This story had better not be about me." mumbled Vlad.

"One day the bitter, bitter man decided to go to the supermarket. You..I mean, he just realized his supply of Fruit Loops was low." said Dani with a smile.

"This story had better not be about me!" threatened Vlad into the loudspeakers.

"But when he got tot he cereal aisle there was no Fruit Loops to be found. He panicked! Knowing he can't go one day without his precious bowl of Fruit Loops, he asked his lowly paid limo driver to take him to the next supermarket. Only to discover there was no Fruit Loops there either." Dani said with a slight chuckle this time.

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie were struggling to keep from laughing.

"He yelled at his under-paid limo driver to take him to all the supermarkets in the country." said Dani. "Only they all had the same result." Dani smiled and gave Danny a wink. Danny smiled evily and nodded to everyone, who got the message.

"Finally he asked his minimum-wage limo driver to take him to the Fruit Loop company, so he can demand why there was no Fruit Loops to be found." said Dani and then Danny took over.

"But when he got to the location, he discovered there was no factory." said Danny with a smirk.

"Hey! Is this even allowed?" asked Vlad in an annoyed voice.

"Another question from you." sighed Sakura. "What do you mean?"

"You said each campers had to come up with a story." said Vlad. "They are sharing a story to annoy me."

"Nothing in the rules that says they can't." said Sakura.

"You're making that up." said Vlad.

"Well technically they are telling a story. As long as they are telling one, then they aren't breaking any rules. So yeah! New rule you can get together to come up with a scary story." said Sakura.

"You're making this up as we go along!" yelled Vlad.

"Sooooo." came Sakura's voice.

"I demand to see..."

"Can we get back to our story?" came Dani's voice interrupting the two.

"Yes you may." said Sakura.

"Ok! The Fruit Loop factory was nowhere to be seen." said Valerie. "So he decided to ask the locals what happened to his precious factory."

"He talked to some random guy who was walking by." said Danny. "What happened to the Fruit Loop factory? the Fruit Loop asked him."

"The guy gave him a strange look." said Valerie. "Fruit Loops?" he questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"You know the cereal, said the lonely man." said Dani.

"I think you need help, the guy replied." said Tucker.

"What do you mean?" asked the bitter, lonely old man." said Sam.

"I mean as in a psychiatrist." said the guy." Valerie put in.

"No! Fruit Loops, as in the cereal." said the now annoyed bitter old man." smirked Danny." With Toucan Sam and the commericals that I have taped for the past several years."

"That's enough!" roared Vlad's voice through the speakers.

"Wha?" came Sakura's voice again. "But it was just getting to the good part."

"It's obvious this story is about me!" said an enraged Vlad.

"How can you be sure?"asked Sakura. The Screaming Phantoms just ignored the mand continued on with the story.

"The guy gave him a strange look." said Valerie. "I've never heard of such a cereal."

"Wha?" Confused the lonely man ran around the entire city asking about his beloved cereal." said Sam.

"It was the same story. No one has heard of Fruit Loops." said Tucker.

"It was as if it never existed." said Dani.

"What the very old man didn't realize then, was that someone had went back in time to prevent Fruit Loops from being created." said Valerie.

"And now he was to be stuck in a time without his beloved cereal. The end!" said Danny.

"Wow! That was scary." said Sakura. "Looks like Vlad will have to sleep with a nightlight tonight."

"WHAT!"screamed Vlad into the microphone. "Why would I be scared of that stupid story."

"You seem to be be hiding your fear well." said Sakura.

"I am not..."

"Okay! Dani, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie have all passed." said Sakura.

Vlad was enraged and wanting to go murder some certain people. Elsewhere the Fruitloopian Yeti screamed and ran into its cave sobbing uncontrollably while holding a couple of boxes of Fruit Loops.

"You even managed to scare the Fruitloopian Yeti. "said Sakura. "Ok! Killer Fruit Loops it's your turn."

"I will start." growled Vlad.

"Does this story involve any killing, murdering, maiming, or torturing of some certain people?" asked Sakura.

"Maybe." said Vlad with a smirk.

"Well considering we might have kids watching this. Try to keep your story at a low grade level and not be too graphic." said Sakura.

"But then it wouldn't be scary." said Kitty.

"Hmmm...you do have a point." said Sakura."But lawsuits are more scarier." She thought for a momemt. "Hmm..what to do?" she muttered out loud.

"One day a handsome mayor was..." Vlad said ignoring everyone.

"I said scary, not something that will make us run to therapy early." said Sakura.

"This handsome mayor was planning some revenge at some annoying trolls, who tortured him constantly." continued Vlad ignoring her." So he and his beautiful wife with red hair and the most beautiful eyes.." he said this with a dreamy look on his face.

"Okay! That's enough!" boomed Sakura's voice. " You have Danny and his friends puking in the bushes now. Not to mention you probably scarred some people for life. I said scary stories. Scary! Not creepy. There is a huge difference between the two. Vlad unfortunately passes. I think I need to lay down for a while, everyone you may continue...except for Vlad!"

"Alright mates! I'll tell the next story to show you how it's done." said Youngblood. "On a dark stormy night, the ghost pirate ship got ready to pillage the town. All the townspeople screamed and ran for cover as they saw the ship appear in the sky. The captain's crew flew down and..."

"Yeah, I don't think so." said Paulina. "Alright one day a horrible goth demon preyed on a beautiful popular girl..."

"And the most feared ghost in the Ghost Zone came in and..." said the Box Ghost until Skulker blasted him again.

"The most feared hunter had set a trap for the unsuspecting..." Skulker was cut off by Technus.

"The feared ghost of technology had just come up with a plan to destroy Danny..." Technus was cut off by Ember.

"I'll take over now." said Ember. "OK! First off there were a couple of teenagers that was going to what was supposed to be the greatest concert ever!"

"Dumpty Humpty." asked Tucker.

"No." said Ember. "Just shut up and listen. When they got there... they thought they were going to see a rock band... But when they finally got inside, past all of the teenage fan girls... They saw they were going to see... the most terrible, most horrifying human, the most awful singer in history..."

"Hannah Montana."guessed Star.

"The Jonas Brothers." said Sam.

"The High School Musical soundtracks." said Jazz.

"No! Well you do have a point. "said Ember, taking a dramatic pause. "Justin... Justin Beiber..."

Dun dun duh!

All the campers screamed so loud you could hear it in the Ghost Zone.

In the Ghost Zone.

"What was that?" Dan said from inside the thermos.

Back at camp.

"Okay! That was a little too scary." came Sakura's voice. "But you did manage to raise the ratings more."

"It's what I do best." said Ember with a smile.

"Alright Killer Fruit Loops your turn. But this time you have to combine a story." said Sakura.

"Okay! My turn." said Jazz. "A fruit loop was waking up to what was going to be an awesome day."

"Why me?" murmured Vlad as he covered his face with his hands.

"However." said Kitty as Jazz whispered in her ear. "This day would become a nightmare."

Jazz whispered in Kwan's ear.

"What the fruit loop didn't realize was that he would get an unsuspecting visitor." said Kwan.

"The doorbell rang." said Kitty.

"He went to open it." said Dash.

"Hey I've got an idea Sakura." said Danny.

"Let's hear it." said Sakura.

"Okay, so each camper has to tell or join in on a story right." said Danny.

"Yeah!" said Sakura catching on.

"Well as long as each camper is telling one, can the campers from the other team join in on the other teams story." said Danny with a smirk.

"Hmm...yes they may."

"Now hold on!" boomed Vlad's voice.

Danny whispered to his friends and they all smirked.

"There stood the fruit loops best friend." said Boxlunch as Sam whispered in her ear.

"Then a bully ghost decided to play a horrible prank." said Poindexter.

"He handcuffed them together forcing the fruit loop to go on his friend's wild ghost chases." said Jazz. "Dad! Why don't you join in?"

"Alright!" said Jack not getting that the fruit loop was Vlad. "So the ghost hunter and his best friend confronted the evil ghost that was destroying the town."

"Alright!" screamed Vlad. "Someone else had better be telling a different story in five minutes or else."

"Okay I guess I'll tell the last story." said Johnny 13. "One night at a haunted camp, there were several teenagers..."

20 minutes later.

"Then the teen girl went to the showers where she heard the scream." said Johnny 13 with a creepy smile. "She went in and discovered her best friend was dead, completely hacked to pieces. She screamed and ran to tell the remaining campers, not knowing she was being followed by a dark shadow. The rain poured harder and she slipped, as she got up, lighting flashed and she heard heavy footsteps behind her. She stumbled a bit and ran to the mess hall where everyone was hiding."

Already half the campers were huddling in fear while the other half was enjoying (Sam and Ember) or not really caring.

"She burst in and lighting flashed again and they all froze as they heard the heavy breathing." said Johnny 13 obviously enjoying this. "The breathing got closer and closer..."

Suddenly the sound of heavy breathing filled the air.

"It's probably that evil host." said Vlad glaring up at the loudspeakers.

"Um...its not me." said Sakura. "I did warn you about the axe-wielding maniac."

"You got Jade doing this again." said Sam rolling her eyes.

"Umm...Jade took the boat to go get more boxes of Fruit Loops, since the yeti stole them all." said Sakura.

"It's probably ghosts." said Jack as he pulled out another device. Then suddenly the breathing stopped.

"It was probably bullies." said Poindexter standing up. "I'll go handle this." He walked off into the woods. A few minutes went by and not a sound was heard.

"What if he's dead?" trembled Dash.

"He's already a ghost." pointed out Jazz.

"What if its the yeti?" said Kwan.

"Well, one less competition to worry about." said Vlad."The faster everyone is gone, the faster I can get off this stupid island."

"Wow!" said Danny. "You must really want that year's supply of Fruit Loops."

"Huh?" said Vlad.

"That's the prize." said Sam. "As well as six months of therapy."

"Now hold on." said Vlad. "You mean that's why we're stuck on this stupid island."

"Yep." said Dani. "And the reason why Danny ,Tucker, Sam, Valerie, Jazz and I are here is to annoy you."

"I knew it." grumbled Vlad.

"Okay! Johnny 13 passes." said Sakura.

"But what about Poindexter?" asked Jazz.

"What about him?" asked Sakura.

"He hasn't come back yet." said Jazz.

"I'm sure he's fine." said Sakura.

"Aren't you atleast concern." said Jazz.

"Hmmm...nope." said Sakura.

"You're horrible." said Jazz.

"I know!." said Sakura. "Well...you do have a point."

"About you being horrible." said Vlad.

"Nope. Without him that means one less episode to the season. Which is a problem, seeing as how this season is going to be put onto DVD."

"We're being put on DVD."said Star.

"Yep!" said Sakura.

"Alright!"said Tucker. "That means all the ladies will want autographs."

"Fine. Why don't half your team go look for him. "said Sakura indicating to the Killer Fruit Loops.

"That's a big mistake." said Sam.

"Why?" said Sakura.

"You know in scary movies and stories." said Sam. "When a person goes missing, they gather a search party to go look for them. Then they get killed by a homicidal maniac. It's a pretty common pattern. Already Poindexter broke the first two rules of scary movies."

"What rules?" asked Star.

"Do not go off on your own." said Sam. "Number two, if you do go off on your own, never go into the woods."

"That's stupid." said Paulina.

"Also in scary movies the non-believers are usually the first ones to go. "said Sam. "As well as the cheerleaders, party goers and jocks."

Paulina gulped. "You're saying that to scare us."

"Actually she is right." said Ember.

"Also, you never take a shower in a scary movie." said Sam. "That's another way to get killed, its a pattern."

"Figures the goth geek will know this." murmured Paulina.

"Also the pretty popular girls usually get dragged off and killed." added Sam with a smile.

Paulina and Star paled. "You're making that up" Paulina hissed.

"Fine! Don't believe me." Sam shrugged her shoulders. "You can't say I didn't warn you."

"Hmm...this is a serious problem." said Sakura. "Okay! The Screaming Phantoms meet up with the Killer Fruit Loops so we can figure out what to do."

10 minutes later, The Screaming Phantoms were at The Killer Fruit Loops campsite.

"Okay! Now that you're all here." said Sakura. "Hey...looks like you guys are missing a couple of phantoms." Everybody looked at and Danny and Dani.

"Not those phantoms, a few of your teammates." said Sakura. "Boxlunch and Youngblood are gone. Oh and Technus too." They looked around and realized they weren't there.

"Okay! Now we have a problem. That means three less episodes for the season. "said Sakura.

Suddenly Poindexter ran out of the trees. "Run!" he said.

"Huh?"

Suddenly they looked and the Fruitloopian Yeti crashed out of the woods. And at that moment it rained.

"Nice touch!" said Sam. The yeti roared and the campers scrambled into different directions.

Over to where Sakura was.

"Man!"she said. "The ratings keep going up."

"I'm back with the Fruit Loops. "said Jade. "What's going on?"

"Oh! Nothing much." chuckled Sakura. Jade looked at her suspicously.

It continued to rain through the night. The campers were stuck in a tree until the sun came up.

"Is the yeti gone?" asked Tucker.

"I think so." said a tired Danny. They tried to fight the yeti off, but the yeti proved too be too strong.

"Who knew the powers of the Fruit Loops would be too strong. "said Dani.

They all raced back to camp, where Sakura was waiting.

"Well! Looks like you all had a fun night." she said.

If looks could kill right now.

"I will see you all tonight at the ceremony." said Sakura.

Later that night all the campers were seated around the camp fire.

"You have all cast your votes." said Sakura. "The two campers who don't get a box of delicious Fruit Loops will have to walk the Dock of Therapy, climb the Boat of Fruit Loops and leave Camp Imgonnacatchaghost for good! And you can't come back ev..."

"Just hurry up and get rid of Technus and Vlad. "said Danny.

"Send the goth loser home already." said Paulina.

"Can I finish please." said an annoyed Sakura. "Is what I would be saying, if this was an elimination."

"What!" said the campers.

"That's right! The ratings were so high the producers and I have decided that no one goes home." said Sakura with a chuckle. "But also I have another surprise for you."

The campers were filled with dread.

"Tomorrow will be a camp activity day." said Sakura. "Remember last time. Ah..good memories."

Skulker blasted a laser at her, which narrowly missed.

"Yikes!" shrieked Sakura as she ducked. "So I guess I'll see you all tomorrow."

The campers stalked off murmuring under their breath.

"See you next time on Total Phantom Island!" said Sakura, then several boxes of Fruit Loops were thrown at her and she fell to the ground.

* * *

R&R :)


	8. Camp Activity Day

Total Phantom Island

Hello! I'm back with the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do own Total Drama Island or Danny Phantom

The only things I own are my OCS and the Fruiloopian yeti.

Warning this fic is rated T for language and cartoon violence. Don't try any of these stunts without a box of Fruit Loops, a thermos and a ghost portal.

* * *

"Last time on Total Phantom Island." said Sakura. "The campers faced their second challenge with a night in the woods. They faced an axe wielding maniac and a rainbow yeti. What kind of tortures await them today. Find out right here on Total Phantom Island."

An annoying theme starts to play.

"Hmm, It's seven in the morning the bird are chirping, Jade is fixing breakfast and the campers are sleeping soundly." said Sakura. She knelt dow nand rummaged through a duffel bag for a few seconds and pulled out a huge megaphone.

"Not for long." she said with an evil smile.

The Killer Fruit Loops cabin.

"Oh yes Maddie! I knew you would come to me and leave that idiot Jack Fenton." murmured Vlad in his sleep. "Let us see the world together!" He turned over still muttering.

"I think I'm going to be sick." silently gagged Danny outside the window. "You ready Dani?" he asked his cousin. She nodded

"Okay." said Danny. He and Dani went inside and pick up Vlad's bunk and ran outside. Jack was already up around the camp searching for a ghost that his invention sensed during the night.

"Okay!" Danny and Dani went ghost and started to lift Vlad's bunk off the air. They carefully placed his bunk on a seemingly sturdy branch of a tree that was over the mess hall.

"He really needs to lay off those Fruit Loops." whispered Danny.

Suddenly a loud noise filled the air. "Campers after breakfast meet me at the Clearing of Misery!" came Sakura's voice.

"Whazzuhuh." murmured Vlad sitting up.

"Crap." said Danny. They both flew off.

"What's going on?" asked an enraged Vlad as he got out of bed. He took one step and the next second he was falling into the roof of the mess hall.

"Okay come and get it." said Jade into the intercom as she set down a bowl of Fruit Loops. Then Vlad fell through the roof and crashed into Jade.

"Okay! I know you love Fruit Loops, you senile fruit loop."groaned Jade getting up. "But this is ridiculous!"

Vlad groaned and cursed. He stood up muttering about destroying two people.

One hour later the campers were at the Clearing of Misery awaiting for whatever tortures their hostess had for them today.

"Good morning!" said Sakura walking up to were the campers were seated. "Did everyone have a good night sleep?"

A couple of campers muttered under their breaths. While Vlad just sat there glaring at two certain halfas.

"Hey, where's Jack?" asked Sakura.

"Last night his stupid invention went off sensing a ghost in the camp and went looking for it." said Vlad annoyed.

"Well, we can't start without him." said Sakura.

"Sure we can." said Vlad.

"No we can't." said Sakura as she pulled out her cellphone. "Jade will you go looking Jack Fenton."

"Will I be getting paid extra for this?" asked Jade.

"W...at..can't ear...ou...w...brea...up...goin...through a tun...el." said Sakura.

"You're faking." said Jade.

Sakura snapped her cellphone shut at that.

They waited 15 minutes until Jade showed up with Jack who had a few bandages around his face and couldn't talk.

"He ran into the yeti." explained Jade.

Vlad snickered when he heard that.

"Okay! As I said last night, today is a camp activity day. No, there won't be any exploding glue or plasma sprinklers." said Sakura.

"Phew!" said Paulina.

"The producers and I have something much more entertaining for you campers." said Sakura.

"Okay! This time you guys have a choice of options." said Sakura as she pulled out a piece of paper. "The first camp activity is swimming in the Plasma River! Remember how much fun the last time you all were in there." A few of the campers muttered "No!" and glared at their host. "The second camp activity is Croc Attack. Where you have to...you know what, I'll leave you to find out yourselves!" She chuckled at the last part.

The campers rolled their eyes.

"Third activity will be Flaming archery. Where you will be divided into pairs. One of you will be the archer the other will be the target. The goal for the archer is for them to hit the target without as many injuries as possible." said Sakura. "And if there is time we may throw in more activities. Any questions?"

"Is all of this legal?" asked Star.

"Any other questions?" asked Sakura ignoring Star.

"Why did you ignore her question?" asked Kitty.

"If there are no questions, then let's get started." said Sakura with an annoyed look. "Oh, let's make this interesting. The camper who doesn't participate will have to be handcuffed to their least favorite person or ghost for 24 hours."

The campers groaned and started to complain.

"Also if there are any complaints you will have to spend another night in the haunted woods with the Fruitloopian Yeti." said Sakura. At that the campers quieted down.

"Okay, for flame archery I will pick who will pair up with who." said Sakura. "Sam and Paulina are one pair."

"Me? With the shallow witch." said Sam.

"Yes, you with the shallow witch." said Sakura.

"Hey!" said Paulina. "Why do I have to pair up with the goth loser?"

"Because I said so." said Sakura. "Jack and Vlad are the second pair."

"Now wait a minute." said Vlad.

"No, I will not wait a minute. Time's a wasting." said Sakura.

"The Box Ghost and Tucker are the third pair." said Sakura.

"What!" exclaimed Tucker.

"It's either him or Technus." said Sakura.

"Never-mind." said Tucker as he remembered the last time he was with Technus.

"Alright, you may switch out your activities at any time. No you may not switch just as we are starting." said Sakura when several hands raised.

"Okay, the Flame archery will be at the archery grounds. You will meet Jade there. The rest of you will follow me to the Plasma River." said Sakura motioned for the remaining campers to follow her.

At the archery grounds Jade was explaining the rules.

"Okay! One of you will be the target and the other the archer." said Jade.

"Can I be the archer?" asked Vlad.

"Sakura said no." said Jade apologetically.

Vlad grumbled and glared at her.

"Okay Tucker will be the target and the Box Ghost will be the archer." said Jade.

"Um...is it too late to change activities?" asked a very worried Tucker.

"Yes, it's too late." said Jade.

"Ha! You fear the mighty Box Ghost will pierce you with these arrows." said the Box Ghost as he held up an arrow.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes." said Tucker.

"Ha again! I knew one day you will fear me." the Box Ghost said gleefully.

"Not you." said Tucker. "I'm afraid you will put me in the hospital."

"Okay Paulina and Sam. Which one of you will be the archer?" asked Jade.

"I will." said Sam as she smiled.

"There is no way I'm trusting you goth geek." said Paulina seeing her smiling.

"The same goes for you shallow witch." said Sam.

"Okay, Sam is the archer. "said Jade.

What!" exclaimed Paulina.

"Well, she did call it first. "said Jade.

"Okay, the targets will be holding up these cardboard targets infront of them." said Jade as she handed the targets to Paulina, Vlad and Tucker.

10 minutes later everyone was in position. Sam, Jack and the Box Ghost had bazookas with flaming arrows in them.

"Why aren't they bows?" asked Tucker fearfully.

"Sakura decided it would be a lot more interesting this way." explained Jade as she too glanced at the bazookas.

Sam had an evil smile on her face as she pointed her bazooka at Paulina, who stared at her with absolute terror.

Meanwhile over at the plasma river the rest of the campers were with Sakura.

"Okay! Let's get started on..."Sakura was interrupted by loud screams coming from the distance. Soon everybody saw smoke rising from the trees.

Sakura blinked for a second and turned back to the other campers who were staring at her in horror. Danny and Dani went ghost and flew into the direction to see what was going on.

"As I was saying. "said Sakura. "You have two choices. You can either swim in the plasma river, which might leave you with horrible scars and in therapy, or you can choose Croc Attack."

"Umm...shouldn't you be checking to see if the other campers are alright?" asked Jazz.

"I'm sure they're fine." said Sakura. "Danny and Dani went to go check to see what happened. Which means they will have to be handcuffed to the person of their least favorite choice for a day."

"But there were screams coming from that direction." said Star.

"Ugh, fine." said Sakura as she pulled out a walkie-talkie. After a few minutes she put it away. "An intern is now checking to see if everything is alright. So back to the important matters at hand."

"I think the other campers safety is more important than this stupid camp activity." said Jazz.

"Fine, if we do your way, then I guess we will have to squeeze in Croc Attack in your third challenge." said Sakura who grinned like a cheshire cat.

Several of the campers glared at Jazz.

"You campers will go back to camp until we get this little accident cleared up." said Sakura.

"But..." said Jazz.

"No buts, move." Sakura was frusturated now. Seeing as how they most likely had to cut the show short and that meant that her pay would be effected.

"Okay!" said Sakura."Due to an unfortunate accident, we are sorry to cut the show short until further notice. See you next time on Total Phantom Island."

Suddenly Vlad ran by screaming with his head on fire. Tucker was following close behind in tattered clothing. Paulina's hair was also on fire and Danny and Dani was trying to get control of the situation.

"Cut the camera now!" yelled Sakura at the camera man.

* * *

Okay! I have finally updated. Just a little note I went back and edited a lot of the chapters. Right now I'm not sure where I'm going with this story yet. I've been busy with school but I'll try to update as much as I can, but not a whole lot. I'm trying to stay into the characters character. It's a bit hard and I didn't include every character into this chapter. But I'll try to do so in the next challenge. Which I'm stuck at right now. But I promise I will update hopefully before the month is up. If you have any ideas on what you want to see here, maybe as challenges or camp activities, those will be greatly appreciated. I really don't want to give up on this story, but right now I have a bit of a writer's block and I won't do what I did before. (Not updating for two and a half years.) I promise not to that again.

Reviews are loved! Those who review get pocky


	9. Third challenge

Total Phantom Island

I'm back with the next challenge. From now on there will be no more camp activities, just challenges and the voting off ceremonies! Oh yeah, sorry for putting this late, but a few things I should mention. Jack doesn't know Vlad's secret, but everyone does know Danny's, and everyone can see Youngblood. Just to clear that up. It's my story, so I can write it how I want.

I do not own Danny Phantom or Total Drama Island. The only things I own are my ocs and the Fruitloopian yeti!

Warning this fic is rated T for language and cartoon violence. Please don't try any of these stunts without a box of Fruit Loops, a thermos and a ghost portal.

* * *

"Due to an unfortunate incident two days ago, there will be no more camp activity days." said Sakura. "Just challenges and eliminations, so stay tune for more horrors on Total Phantom Island."

The sun was setting over Camp Imgonnacatchaghost and Sakura called in a camp meeting. So both teams were waiting at the Clearing of Misery, waiting for their holder of all their troubles so far to show up.

"Where is she?" complained Paulina who was now wearing a long wig. " I need to get back to the cabin to try on Star's new nail polish."

"I also brought along a new make-up kit." said Star happily.

Sam rolled her eyes and inwardly gagged.

-Clubhouse earlier that day-

"Augh! I can't stand one more second with that shallow witch." said Sam. "Though it was hilarious what happened tw..."

"Remember the new contract you signed stating you will not in close any information about said incident." said Sakura coming in. A few minutes later after Sam and Sakura left Paulina came into the clubhouse.

"That goth loser ruined my hair when..." Paulina started to say when Sakura came in yet again.

"The contract remember." said Sakura with a slight glare thrown at Paulina.

"But..."Paulina started to whine, when Sakura interrupted her again.

"The contract also states no buts." said Sakura. Paulina threw Sakura a glare and growled in frustration with her arms crossed.

"As well as no growling in frustration about the contract." added Sakura with a smile. Paulina walked out of the clubhouse in a huff with Sakura trailing after her.

Vlad soon followed in after while pacing back and forth muttering to himself. "I need a way to destroy Jack Fenton once and for all, as well as get back at Daniel's friends for ruining my hair." He thought for a while and then an evil smile came onto his face, as he thought of how to get revenge. He let out an evil chuckle, forgetting the camera dude was here recording this.

"You do know we are on live tv right now, right?" asked the camera dude. "I've been meaning to ask this, but are you a fruitcake or something?"

"No, he's just an evil fruit loop who needs a cat." said Danny coming into the clubhouse.

"That explains it." said the camera dude, as he nodded his head.

"I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP!" yelled Vlad. "I don't need a cat." he added with a glare.

"And yet you got one anyway." said Dani who suddenly appeared to mock Vlad. Vlad just glared at them, wondering what he could have possibly done to deserve this torment.

The scene cuts back to The Clearing of Misery, where the sun had set for the night. The campers were getting more impatient as the minutes ticked on. Just as when they decided to just head back to the cabins since it was obvious that their evil tormenter wasn't going to show, a dark shadow burst through the bushes causing Paulina and Star to scream very loudly.

"Eggrhahhgrholgfr!" said Sakura, who was wearing a full fledged zombie outfit.

"A zombie, nice." said Sam.

"Thanks! This is all apart of today's challenge." said Sakura coming out of zombie mode.

"Please don't tell me your not going to make us wear that horrible outfit." said Paulina.

"Hey, you know how long it took to prepare this." said Sakura. "Anyway, tonight's challenge is a zombie scavenger hunt. Each team will get a list of items they need to collect from the haunted woods to put together the perfect zombie right back here at camp. The team whose has their completed zombie will win invincibility and a special reward that will help them in the next challenge."

Half the campers cheered.

"However, the team whose zombie sucks, will meet back here at the Clearing of Misery and will have to send some poor loser home. "said Sakura. "I know I'm a mood killer right! Heh, heh! Oh yeah, watch out for you-know-who in those woods."

"Voldemort?" asked Tucker.

"No, the Fruitloopian Yeti." said Sakura rolling her eyes. "The warning especially goes to Vlad."

"Do you still think I took that yeti's stupid box of Fruit Loops?" said Vlad with a glare.

"Also watch out for any "surprises" out there." chuckled Sakura.

Okay! Here is your list and map and also you will all be on separate trails. Screaming Phantoms your trail is on the right and the Killer Fruit Loops trail is on the left." said Sakura as she handed Jack and Danny the list. "And begin! Or as they say it in zombie...nerghrafrfhugh!"

"Actually that means..." Sam started to say when Sakura cut her off with an annoyed look.

The teams set off to their trails.

-Screaming Phantoms-

"Okay, the first items to find are the zombie's legs." said Danny.

"Who put you in charge dipstick." said Ember.

"Yeah, it should be me in charge." said Youngblood.

"A brat like you couldn't hold together a pirate crew correctly." smirked Ember.

"Hey!" exclaimed Youngblood.

"It should be me in charge." said Technus.

"Are we just going to stay here arguing who's going to be in charge?" said Dani. "Or are we going to win this challenge?"

"She's right arguing isn't getting us no where." said Valerie.

"You're right." said Ember as she pulled out her guitar and struck it, so a sound wave hit Danny and the rest of the ghosts. Danny went ghost and shot an ectoplasm blast at Ember who dodged and struck her guitar again at Danny. While Valerie changed into the Red Huntress and joined in the fight. Paulina and Star ran back towards the camp, while Boxlunch summoned forest berries around her.

Meanwhile with the Killer Fruit Loops, Jack got them lost again.

"Five minutes on the trail and this blubbering buffoon got us lost." muttered Vlad.

"Don't worry Vladdie, I'm sure the trail is nearby." happily said Jack. "There has never been a time when a Fenton hasn't gotten lost."

"I don't believe it." said Vlad with sarcasm in his voice, while rolling his eyes.

"It's true!" said Jack not noticing the sarcasm in Vlad's voice.

"Dad you have gotten us lost on a couple of family trips." said Jazz.

"They really need to detail the maps more." said Jack.

"You only looked at a map eight hours after we gotten lost, and that's because mom was really upset that you managed to get the Fenton RV stuck in a sinkhole." said Jazz.

"It's the Fenton Family Assualt Vehicle." said Jack. "And princess you don't need maps when you have good old-fashioned instinct to find your way through anything."

Vlad rolled his eyes at the ghost hunter's idiotic logic.

"Beware! I the Box Ghost shall win this pathetic scavenger hunt." said BG. "For I am the Box Ghost and therefore I..." he didn't get to finish as Jazz sucked him into the thermos.

Suddenly a growl was heard and everybody froze.

"It's the yeti!" yelled Dash and Kwan.

"Maybe the fruit loop did steal that stupid beast's Fruit Loops." said Johnny 13.

"I did no such thing!" yelled Vlad as the growl came closer.

"Endangered or not, that beast 's head is..." Skulker started to say when the camera shut off for a couple of minutes and turns back on. Now we see the team running or floating for their lives as the yeti chased them.

"Vlad just give him back his Fruit Loops!" yelled Jazz.

Vlad just muttered some unpleasant things and changed into Plasimus. Of course Jack didn't see it as he continued to run.

Plasimus shot an ectoplasm ray at the yeti which had little effect.

"Shadow defend!" said Johnny 13. His shadow went to a tree that was right next to the yeti and went through it and circled back to Johnny.

"That bad luck shadow has never been a good idea." said Kitty. Just as she said that the tree glowed green and fell onto Vlad.

"I knew it." said Kitty, while Johnny glared at her.

"You big bully, prepare to get your just desserts." said Poindexter as he ran up to the yeti only to be knocked into a tree.

"Just desserts?" questioned Jazz.

"I'm trying out some 21st century lingo." said Poindexter.

"Great it's another Technus." said Kitty.

"More like Mr. Lancer." said Kwan.

The yeti growled and the campers continued to run until they came upon a clearing with a chest with a sign that said "Head Inside". Jazz opened it and pulled out a zombie Sakura head.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Jazz as she dropped the head.

"It's fake." said Kwan picking it up. Then they heard the yeti roaring behind them and ran into the other direction as fast as they could.

Over to the Screaming Phantoms who were having an epic battle.

Valerie was fighting Ember when Ember turned on a dail and sent Valerie into a tree then proceeded to fight Danny who was fighting Technus.

Danny shot an ice beam at Technus and froze him. Ember came up behind Danny and whacked him on the head with her guitar and sent him spiraling to the ground. Sam pulled out the Fenton lipstick and shot a ray at Ember who dodged to the side narrowly missing it. Then Dani knocked Ember sideways into a tree, Ember recovered quickly and struck her guitar at Dani. Dani narrowly misses the blast just as Youngblood shot a ray at her. Danny came up and shielded them both quickly and shot an ecto-ray right back at Youngblood causing him to be knocked into Ember. Ember growled in frustration and struck her guitar again, sending a blue wave of sound waves to anyone in its path. Valerie shot at Ember, who missed and the blast hit Danny instead. Danny was knocked backwards and just as he duplicated himself as soon as he recovered, they heard the loudspeakers crackling to life.

"Campers! I'm just reminding you have less than 10 minutes to come back to camp." came Sakura's voice.

"You never gave them a time limit." came Jade's voice.

"Anyway, we need to hurry before the sun comes up to do the awesome voting off ceremony. "said Sakura. "So hurry on..."

Suddenly screaming was heard in the loudspeakers.

Back at the camp Sakura was over by the main loudspeaker when the Killer Fruit Loops came running for their lives and afterlives from the woods. Vlad followed afterwards with scratches and torn clothing.

"Yeti!" yelled Dash and Kwan, knocking Sakura down and dropping the head, as they continued to run away in fear.

"Oof!" said Sakura as she stood up and fixed her hair. She picked up the zombie head and said. "Well it may suck but atleast the team has a piece. Which means the Killer Fruit Loops win!"

The Killer Fruit Loops cheered except for Vlad as he groaned as Jack gave him a slap on the back causing him to fall on the ground.

"Isn't this great Vladdie!" said Jack.

"Yeah great!" Vlad said with false happiness, he muttered "You big idiot!"

"I know I'm happy too!" said Jack.

Vlad only groaned louder.

"So guess which team is going to the voting off ceremony!" sang Sakura into the loudspeakers. "Report to the Clearing of Misery in one hour. That should give you guys enough time in the clubhouse to let out some steam and send somebody home. This is not a reward challenge by the way. Someone will be going on an all expense paid trip to loserville this fine early morning. A perfect way to start your day!" Sakura chuckled. "See you in an hour.

* * *

Okay, I'm stopping here for now, but I promise to post the next chapter sometime this week. Sorry I'm late with this chapter, but school and real life got in the way again. Plus I've had writer's block with this chapter. I know I should've done more with this chapter. But I promise the next challenge will have more and not be so rushed through.

So remember to review. Also thanks to Kady P. for the suggestions. They really helped!

If anybody else has more ideas for this story, you are welcome to sumbit them!

I already got an idea for the next challenge.


	10. Not one but two are eliminated!

Total Phantom Island

I rewrote this chapter. I'm also writing the next challenge just as I'm posting this. I might have it up tonight or tomorrow at the latest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Phantom Island or Danny Phantom

The only things I own are my OCs and the Fruitloopian Yeti.

* * *

Later that night the Screaming Phantoms were at the Clearing of Misery.

"Last night sure was fun wasn't it!" said Sakura. Half the campers glared at her.

"Okay, these 10 boxes of Fruit Loops represents the loser of the team, Vlad's obsession with the cereal and awesome ratings!" said Sakura. "Whoever doesn't get a box must immediately walk the Dock of Therapy, climb the Boat of Fruit Loops and leave Camp Imgonnacatchaghost forever! When I call your name come get your Fruit Loops!"

"Danny." said Sakura.

Danny walked up and got his box of Fruit Loops.

"Sam." Paulina groaned at that.

"Tucker and Dani are safe." said Sakura. "Valerie,Youngblood, Paulina, Technus, and Boxlunch are also safe for now!"

That left Ember and Star.

"Ember and Star this is the final box of Fruit Loops, one of you will be headed towards loser town in a minute." said Sakura. "And you cannot under any circumstances come back to this island."

"We get it already." said Ember.

"Okay, the final box goes to..." said Sakura, she paused for five minutes.

"Hurry it up already." said Paulina.

"The final box goes to...neither of you." said Sakura.

"What!" said Star.

"Okay I can understand this mary-sue nobody, but me."said Ember.

"That's right! You both ended in a tie, so instead of wasting the whole night with a tiebreaker we are sending you two out of here. Also to make up for the second challenge when no one went home." said Sakura.

"Why me?" asked Star.

"Because the veiwers don't like you." said Sakura.

"You will pay for this!" said Ember.

"Okay if you want to do it the hard way." said Sakura pulling out a thermos.

Ember just glared and walked down the dock. Star followed behind her.

"Didn't think so." said Sakura as she handed Jade the keys.

"So maybe this wasn't the most awesome ceremony ever, but never fear we still have more to come!" said Sakura. "Tune in next time for more Total Phantom Island!"

* * *

After I get the next chapter up, I probably won;t be able to post until next month or January at the latest. The holidays are fast approaching and I will be busy with real life.

Reviews are welcomed!


	11. An Epic Pirate Battle sorta

Total Phantom Island

Okay I have edited chapters three and seven. I changed just about one thing in chapter seven and added a bit more to chapter three.

This chapter will have less Vlad and more Youngblood! Bascially I decided to give Youngblood a chance to shine this time, instead of Danny and the others.

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island or Danny Phantom

The only things I own are my OCs and the fruiloopian yeti.

* * *

"Last time on Total Phantom Island." said Sakura. "The campers went on the most crappiest scavenger hunt ever! A ghost battle and being chased by a rainbow yeti again! In the end it was Ember and Star that said goodbye to Total Phantom Island! What treasures await our campers today! Find out right now on Total Phantom Island.

An annoying theme begins to play.

-commerical break-

A few days later, the sun was rising at Camp Imgonnacatchaghost, all was quiet. THen a loud boom rocked the air startling the campers awake.

-Killer Fruit Loop-

"Ghosts!" yelled Jack already in his orange jumpsuit as he grabbed a strange gun looking device and ran out the cabin.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" grumbled Vlad as he got up.

Suddenly something black broke through the wall and hit Vlad, which caused him to to break another hole into the other side of the cabin.

Out in the waters a pirate ship loomed almost threatenly.

"First slave, fire more canonballs!" yelled Sakura who was in a full-fledged pirate costume.

"I'm getting paid extra for this right." said Jade as she heaved a canonball into the canon and fired.

The teams rushed outside to see what was going on.

"What in the..." Johnny 13 paused.

"Ahoy victims!" said Sakura." Today's challenge is going to be a full-fledged pirate battle!"

"Aye!" said Youngblood who was grinning.

"Each team will have their own pirate ship." said Sakura pointing to two boats in the lake. "You must try to sink the others ship sending them down to Davy Jones locker! While also giving the most epic pirate battle ever!"

"Heh heh!" chuckled Youngblood. " You landlovers are lucky to have an experienced pirate on your team!" The Screaming Phantoms rolled their eyes.

"I keep telling you it's landlubbers." said the parrot.

"And I keep telling you that's lame. I'm the captain so I get to call it however I want." said Youngblood.

The parrot rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying." said Sakura. "You must also try to steal the other teams treasure chest before you sink the boat. Whoever has the others treasure first will avoided to voting off ceremony tonight."

"Arr, prepare to be shark bait!" said Youngblood to the Killer Fruit Loops.

"Oh yeah as the winners from the last challenge." said Sakura to the Killer Fruit Loops. "Your prize is full fledged pirate gear!" Jade came out with a large trunk full of pirate costumes.

"How is this a reward?" asked Kwan.

"Well if you don't want it you can just give it to the other team then." said Sakura.

"You better fork over those outfits now." threatened Youngblood as he held up his hook menaceingly.

"You think I'm going to be scared of a kid!" yelled BG. "I'm not scared of anything, for I am the Box Ghost!"

Skulker then blasted the Box Ghost with a laser.

"Okay then the Screaming Phantoms get dressed in your pirate gear." chuckled Sakura.

"Why do we have to?" whined Paulina. "These colors are centuries ago."

"Because I'm the captain!" said Youngblood. "And if you don't want to be with the fishes, I suggest you follow orders!"

"That reminds me, I forgot to announce captains for the ships." said Sakura. "Since Youngblood called it, he's in charge of the Screaming Phantoms today!"

"Yes!" cheered Youngblood.

"For the Killer Fruit Loops the captain is Jack." said Sakura.

"Why am I not surprised." muttered Vlad.

15 minutes later the teams were stationed on their ships.

"You may now begin!" said Sakura as she pressed her blow horn.

-Killer Fruit Loops-

"Okay Jazzerincess you will be my first mate." said Jack happily. "And Vladdie you will fire the canons."

"Oh joy." Vlad said with false cheerness.

"I do not take orders from no one!" yelled the Box Ghost. Jazz sucked up the Box Ghost into the thermos and the BG was forgotten for the rest of the chapter.

-Screaming Phantoms-

Paulina was in the ship's brig for insulting the pirate costumes.

"Alright you sorry excuse for buccaneers." said Youngblood to the Screaming Phantoms who were lined up below him. "I want you." he pointed to Dani. "to run a shot across the bow."

"Huh?" said Dani confused.

"It means to fire a warning shot." explained the parrot.

"Oh!" said Dani as she hurried towards the canons.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Danny to Sam and Tucker, who shrugged.

"Well atleast we get to sink the fruit loop's ship." said Valerie.

"True." said Danny.

"Arrr! Stop talking and hoist the jolly roger." ordered Youngblood.

"It means to hoist the flag." explained the parrot.

"Did I ask you for an explanation." Youngblood glared at the parrot.

"Why are we taking orders from a kid again?" asked Tucker.

"Hoist the flag or I will throw ye in the ship's brig." said Youngblood to Tucker.

"I like to see you try." said Tucker.

A few moments later Danny, Sam and Tucker were in the ship's brig. Which for some unknown reason was ghost proof so Danny couldn't phase them out of there.

"Nice going Tucker!" Sam and Danny glared at him.

"I didn't think he would." said Tucker defensively.

-Killer Fruit Loops-

Poindexter was struggling to carry a canonball when Johnny 13 tripped him causing the canonball to land on Dash's foot.

"Yeouch!" yelled Dash as he clutched his now injured foot.

"Hey! You did that on purpose." accused Poindexter as he pointed a finger at Johnny 13.

"So what if I did." said Johnny 13.

"Incoming!" yelled Kwan as a canon came flying towards them. Everybody ducked out of the way. Skulker pulled out a canon and shot an ecto cannonball at the other ship. The canonball landed with a splash in the lake's waters.

Jack was trying to steer towards the other ship but accidently broke the wheel. Meanwhile Vlad just facepalmed.

"Uh Dad!" Jazz yelled as more canonballs were headed their way.

-Screaming Phantoms-

Valerie, Boxlunch, Dani and Technus loaded the canons and fired.

"Alright ye." Youngblood pointed to Valerie and Dani. "Go onto the enemy's ship and get the treasure. While the rest of you make sure to sink that ship!"

"Aye aye captain!" said Boxlunch.

"And after we sink that ship I Technus, master of technology will destroy Danny Phantom." laughed Technus.

"We will make sure those traitors walk the plank!" said Youngblood as he too laughed.

-Killer Fruit Loops-

The SP ship came closer to the KF. Just as it was close enough, Dani and Valerie hooped onto the KF deck with fake cutlass.

Skulker prepared to fire a laser at them but Dani shot an ecto-beam at him causing him to be thrown overboard.

Dani went ghost and phased through the ship's floorboards. After a few minutes she came up carrying a treasure chest with Sakura's picture on it.

"Typical." said Kitty.

"Arrr! Now send that ship to Davy Jones locker." said Youngblood.

Boxlunch and Technus shot canons at the KF ship's side. The KIller Fruit Loop's fired back back their ship was quickly filling with water.

"Abandon ship!" yelled Kwan. As everyone jumped overboard.

"A Fenton never abandons anything." said Jack. Jazz and Vlad rolled their eyes. The ship tilted to one side and they too were thrown into the waters. The KIller Fruit Loops were now drifting there with the Screaming Phantoms gloating over them.

"Arrr! Now choist them up, so we can make them walk the plank too!" said Youngblood.

"But they're already in the water." said Dani.

"I know, but I want to have the satisfactory of sending them down to the ocean's depths." said Youngblood.

"Isn't this a lake?" said Boxlunch.

Over on the beach Sakura pulled out a megaphone.

"Okay pirates and losers it's time to head back to shore!" boomed Sakura's voice.

"The Killer Fruit Loops were hanging from a net on the ship.

"I can't believe we got beaten by a kid." said Kitty.

20 minutes later all the teams were on the beach.

"I just want to say a few things!" said Sakura. "That was one awesome pirate battle! The second thing I would like to say is Youngblood wins invinciblity in the next challenge. So that means if your teams loses. " Indicating to the Screaming Phantoms. "You can't vote him off.

Part of the team groaned while Youngblood cheered.

"What's in the chest?" asked Dani. Valerie unlocked it and pulled back the lid to reveal snacks and sodas.

"Awesome!" said Tucker.

"There's your reward!" said Sakura. She now looked towards the other team, who were dripping wet and glaring at the other team and Sakura.

"As for you I will see you tonight!" said Sakura as she walked off.

Later that night the Killer Fruit Loops were at the Clearing of Misery.

"These boxes of delicious rainbow cereal are the symbols of a good breakfast and a camper's doom!" said Sakura.

"Just hurry it up so we can go to bed." said Vlad.

"Okay I'm going to make this quick since we are running out of time." said Sakura.

"Jack, Jazz, Vlad, Dash, Johnny 13, Kwan, Skulker are all safe." said Sakura as she threw them the boxes of Fruit Loops.

"Seeing as Kitty and the Box Ghost are left, you can tell that it's a no brainer who will be voted off." said Sakura. "As much as me and a whole bunch of viewers want the both of you gone, we can only vote off one. Seeing as how we won't have a full season and the producers giving some excuse."

"Ah ha! I am safe once more!" said the Box Ghost.

"Actually you are not." said Sakura as she handed the last box to Kitty.

"You have not seen the last of the Box Gh..." The Box Ghost was then sucked into the thermos and handed off to Jade.

"Tune in next time for more Total Phantom Island!" said Sakura.

* * *

Okay! I am stopping here for now. I'm amzed at how fast I typed this. Though the end had me stuck for a while. Wasn't sure who to vote off. Though if you want it the other way around let me know. If you want someone to be voted off next let me know. I already have an idea who is going next. But I also want your input as well.

So remember to review.


	12. Goodbye for Now!

Total Phantom Island

I'm back after my long break. You may have noticed I have made changes to a lot of the chapters, that's becuase I have combined a lot of the chapters. I have also deleted A Random Hiking Trip since it didn't play into the story.

Yes, as it says, the story is on haitus for the time being. Real life is getting in the way and I kind of have lost motivation for this story, as well as hit a massive roadblock. Maybe one day in the future I will continue this, but I'm not making any promises. Thank you to all who have favorited, reviewed and read my story up to this point. Here is a good-bye chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island or Danny Phantom

Warning this fic is rated T for language and cartoon violence. Do not try any of these stunts without a ghost portal, a box of Fruit Loops and a thermos.

* * *

"Before we begin lets cut to a scene the cameras captured last night." said Sakura chuckling as the camera switrched scenes.

"Arrgh!" whispered Youngblood. "Now it's time for Danny Phantom to meet his end." Youngblood was on the ship from the last challenge with Technus. Danny was tied up and fast asleep unaware what was happening. They placed Danny on the plank standing up, over looking the waters. How he kept his balance you might ask, why it was simple cartoon logic. It explains everything.

"Yes! Now I Technus, master of things technology and evil, will finally be rid of that annoying ghost kid and take over the world!" Technus yelled.

"Hey, it was my plan to capture him in the first place." exclaimed Youngblood.

"You couldn't have done it without me. "said Technus.

"Yes, I could've!" pouted Youngblood. They continued to argue like this for 20 minutes, when Danny was starting to stir from their bickering.

Huh?" Danny looked around confused and noticed he was tied up and on a plank.

"What the..."said Danny as he stumbled and fell off the plank and into the water.

"Awwww!" whined Youngblood. "I wanted to be the one to send him down!"

"That's what you get for not paying attention." said Technus.

"Shut up!" Youngblood shot back.

In the water Danny quickly phased out of the ropes and swam up to the surface. He blinked a couple of times before glaring up at the ship. Youngblood and Technus exchanged glances and quickly hurried out of there, just as Danny went ghost and chased after them. The scene ends from there.

"Last time on Total Phantom Island!" said Sakura standing on the docks. "The campers had an awesome pirate battle with The Screaming Phantoms ending up as the winners and sending The Killer Fruit Loops back to loserville. In the end it was The Box Ghost that was booted off. " she chuckled at that. "I wonder what crazy challenges the producers and I have come up with this time. Find out right here on Total Phantom Island!" Suddenly her cellphone rang, just as the theme started to play.

-commerical break-

The camp was all but silent since The Screaming Phantoms won the last challenge. The reason was of course Youngblood who have been giving them orders, like he was still the captain of them. But the mayhem was mostly directed towards Danny during all this.

-Camera cuts to the clubhouse-

"I can't take it anymore!" shrieked Danny. "For the past two days Youngblood and Technus have been driving me to the brinks of insanity! I rather put up with Klemper for a day than have to deal with them!" Then the camera cuts back to camp.

"Danny relax." said Sam at their table in the mess hall on the third morning. Danny looked at her as if she were oblivious to the whole situation at hand.

"How can I relax?" he half yelled. "Last night I awoke to find myself on the ship, tied up and was on a plank about to be shark food." Luckily Youngblood was still mad at Paulina who had insulted the pirate costumes and was toturing her outside at the moment.

"I don't think there are any sharks in the lake." said Tucker.

"That's not the point." said Danny half glaring at Tucker. "The point is we need a way to get rid of one of them before I become a fruit loop like Vlad."

"I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP!" shouted Vlad at him from the other table.

"Stop being in denial and accept it." said Jazz. "One of the first steps towards recovery is to accept that you are one and..."

"We don't need some psychologic mumbo jumbo right now." said Kitty glaring at Jazz.

"It's not mumbo jumbo." said Jazz, throwing a glare of her own.

"Anyway." said Sam ignoring the other table's conversation. "If we do lose the next challenge we can't vote off Youngblood remember."

"I know, but we can vote off Technus." sighed Danny. " By the way if you see any signs of me becoming a fruit loop like Vlad." He ignored Vlad's glare from across the room. "Make sure you haul me off to the nearest mental hospital."

"Why the hospital?" whined Tucker after hearing the word.

"So I can get treated fast, before I start taping Fruit Loop commericials." smirked Danny as Vlad cursed. Hearing that Jazz got into a rant about cursing on tv and little kids hearing it and so on.

"I wonder what the next challenge will be?" wondered Valerie. Just as she said that Sakura came in with with a frown on her face. The campers then knew something was wrong.

"Okay campers." said Sakura in a serious tone, they had not heard from her before. "There will be no more challenges."

"Huh?" exclaimed everyone, then most of them burst into cheers.

"I know I'm sad too." sniffed Sakura. "But unfortunately the show is being cancelled for the time being. Maybe one day it will air again, but never forget all the good times we had here so far." She wiped a tear from her eye. Almost everybody rolled their eyes when she said good times.

"That is all I have to say." said Sakura. "Once you have all packed your bags, report to the Dock of Therapy for the final time." With that she left the mess hall for last time.

* * *

Here is where I'm now ending this for the time being. Thank you again for sticking around to the end. I hope one day I will break past this roadblock and continue where I left off.


End file.
